Emma's Games The Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Emma lives a very ordinary teenage life in very middle class District Two when she is chosen to be the tribute for the Games. This is the prequel to "The Rescue of Peeta" and Emma also appears in "The Book Dungeon." Have a good read and reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1 My Name is Emma Dever

_Hi Mrs. M. Is El ready?_

_Yes Emma. She's on her way down. Your mother made such a pretty dress for your first Reaping._

_Thanks. Mrs. M. _

_Hi Mr M._

_Hi Emma. And here's my little girl. Eleanor, you and Emma take a couple of suckers with you.  
_

_We'll see you two after the Reaping. Bye._

_Bye Mom. Bye Dad._

Chapter One

My Name is Emma Dever

I'm usually pretty good at avoiding a punch. But this time he got lucky. A direct shot, knocked me across the room. He gets so angry at the littlest thing. This time I only came in fourth place in javelin. Not receiving another trophy set him off. Especially since it was all my fault. I fouled on my final throw that would have won. It's funny, he couldn't care less about the straight A's I've gotten since first grade.

As I look at the black eye in the mirror and apply make up to cover it, I think that it's a good thing I have a source at the apothecary to keep this stuff in stock for me and my mother. "Honey, are you all right." "Yes Mama" I reply. "You know hon, he only..." "Don't Mama" I interrupt before she can try to excuse him. "I laid out your dress." "Thank you Mama" as I crack a small smile and kiss her cheek.

I've seen pictures of my mother when she was my age. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair. Brown eyes. And a slim figure. She has told me, jokingly, that the boys were lined around the block asking Pop-Pop for permission to date her. While in nursing school she met the most handsome man in the Peacekeeper Academy. Tall, black hair and also brown eyes. Their photos while dating, their wedding tapes and for the first few years; nothing but a happy couple. I suppose we don't photograph our sad and angry family events. Why would we. We try to forget our sad times. Unfortunately, that's impossible for me to do. I look at them now. The alcohol and stress had not been kind to them.

I walk into the bedroom and see a white sundress with blue trim. It's a simple dress. Every year she makes or buys me a new dress for the reaping. This is my last year and I know she's praying that the odds will be in my favor. And they are. I have the minimum number of slips in the bin for a girl my age. I've never had to take tessarae due to the fact that I'm the daughter of a peacekeeper and we've always had enough money to live on.

He isn't just a peacekeeper. He works at the training academy. He is the Master Sargent. He trains the Sargents that train the peacekeepers. And he runs his household like it's the academy. He also trains me in the skills that will allow me to win at sports at school and in The Hunger Games. We're not supposed to train for the games so they disguise them as sports. Javelin, archery, shooting, boxing, fencing and the like. I excel at them all. I can run faster, throw farther, shoot more accurately than most. I can defend myself against anyone, even larger boys using hand to hand combat techniques that he teaches his cadets.

I don't get to date much. Boys are generally afraid of my father. Once I was home with a date and my father came home drunk. He just looked at the poor boy and scared him off. They are also afraid of me. I think they're a little intimidated. Once on a date, my date got angry at me because I didn't want to go as far as he wanted. He said I should date girls instead. I couldn't understand why he thought that was an insult. I just left and went home. He later started a rumor about me putting out. I kneed him between the legs. I got detention at school. My father was angry that I got caught.

I kissed my mother good bye and told her I'll see her later. "Come here girl" he bellowed. "Yes Papa."

"When you're picked, you show no reaction. You give nothing away. Hear me?" "Yes Papa." "Now get on. You're getting reaped today."

Since I was twelve he has told me I'm getting picked. I don't know why he says that. If he wanted me to be in the games he would have told me to volunteer, but he hasn't. Maybe he just dreams it in his drunken sleep.

"Hi Em." "Hi El" I reply. This is El, Eleanor. We been friends since first grade. On the first day of school I was standing behind her in line and she said "We are friends." I said "Why ?" "Because Em and El are together in the alphabet." That was as good a reason as any for having a friend.

Some people mistake us for sisters. I'm just an inch taller. We're both blonde. Her chest is larger and also her hips. And we're both very good at school. She's a girly-girl though. I like sports, she likes sports stars. I like boys also but she obsesses about them. Always looking for the perfect dress, the perfect eye shadow.

"...so I told him no. Hey, are you listening to me?" "Yes. Yes." "Did you have an episode?" "No. I'm fine." "Are you taking what my my prescribed for you?" "Yes. See I have the herb in my bag. I'm even growing it in my window box." "Okay. But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"What are you doing this weekend? "Well assuming I'm not picked, nothing. Why?" "Let's double date" she suggests. "No El. Not another setup. Please. Remember the last one." "Oh come on. He was cute." "Yes. Yes he was. But what kind of conversation can you have with someone that shy. I don't think he said two words all night." She's a hopeless romantic. She believes that there is someone out there for everyone. And she won't stop 'til she has found me a steady.

She's too polite to bring up my black eye. "You can talk about it ,you know." "I know, but I still don't know what to say sometimes. Here's another jar of your make up." She keeps me stocked. Her parents own the apothecary. Dad is an expert in medicine and mom is an expert in herbs. They're a good pair but frequently disagree on someone's treatment. They even keep their stock on different sides of the store.

"Stop here for a minute. Let me fix your make up, it's showing through." As she applies the make up she asks "Why does your father hit you and your mom? Is it because he's a peacekeeper?" "No, that's not it. I've met hundreds of peacekeepers and I'm sure the vast majority of them don't beat to their wives and children. It's him. He'd be like this if he were a miner or a mason. His brain is wired wrong." I get a puzzled look. "The part of his brain that should tell him not to slap around his loved ones is missing or broken. Now let me do you." "What are you taking about" she says with a confused look. "That love-bite Gerry gave you is showing through." "Oh, thanks. If my dad saw this he'd freak."

"Let's get a snack first, I didn't eat breakfast" El says while taking my hand and pulling me along. Merchant row is pretty empty right now with most of the stores closed today but the fruit and vegetable store is open. "Hello Mr. Dendritic. The flowers out front are beautiful. I'm surprised you're still open."

"I'm here for the last minute shoppers stocking up for their Reaping Day parties later." The parties are a big thing in District Two where the games are celebrated and the victors are worshiped. Even tributes that lost but stood out are looked highly upon. "Oh. Miss Emma, I've got a few pears left." "Thanks Mr. D. I'll take one." I love pears. They're my favorite fruit. They're hard to get though. The orchards don't grow many. They devote most of their space to apples, Panem's national fruit. I see El has bought an apple and is eating it. She sees me staring at her and says "What are you staring at?" My response "You're such a commoner."

"Com'on let's run" I suggest after finishing our snacks. "First of all, I hate running. Second, even if I liked it I couldn't run in these shoes. Let's skip instead." She takes off skipping like we're in grade school. I take off after her.

My name is Emma Dever. I am eighteen and today I will be reaped as the girl tribute from District Two.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

_Come on. We're almost there. In here. Look_.

_It's a room full of old books. So what._

_Not This Room, THAT ROOM!_

_OH MY GOSH. This room is tremendous. The ceiling must be thirty feet tall. And I can't even see the end of the room. There must be thousands and thousands of books here. Maybe millions. What is this place?_

_It's The Book Dungeon. It's where the Capitol sends all the books that they confiscate from the public. The books they don't want people to read._

Chapter 2

The Reaping

"I still don't really get the purpose of the games. Entertainment? There are many other things people do that doesn't involve slaughtering teenagers that's enjoyable." El continues. "To keep the districts in line? I think the government can think of more effective ways." We have this conversation all the time and we always come to the same conclusion. They are going to keep having the games until the population rises up and puts a stop to them. And that might mean a revolution. "How do you start a revolution?" "I don't know. But, you better not let anybody hear you" I warn El. She looks around and lowers her voice. "I mean. Where would it start? One of the poorer districts like 7, 11 or 12. No 12 is too small. And who would lead it?" "Let's drop it" I beg her. We start to walk again.

After a minute of silence I say "Here." El responds "What do you mean, here?" "I mean that it should start in Two." "No, the people here are too comfortable. Why would they want to change things?" "First, we live like pets in a cage. A comfortable cage is still a cage. Second, we're so close to the Capitol; we see them and know how they live in the Capitol. Having the academy and weapons factories means we travel there all the time on business . I've been there a couple of times with my father. Remember last year I went to that banquet and met Snow." I went instead of my mother because my father put her in the hospital.

"Oh, why are we talking like this? What can a pair of eighteen year old girls going to do?" I say with frustration in my voice. "Let's go to the Square and get this over with." "You know, you can lead this one day." "This is why I keep you around. You're a very funny girl." I say with a sarcastic tone. "No. You can be our, our Joan of Arc." "Joan of Arc is just a fairy tale. Besides they burnt her at the stake. They tell us that story to show that if you cause trouble, you're a goner." "No. You don't get it. The story shows that anybody can lead a revolution." "Well, we'll be goners if we don't get a move on."

The town square is pretty full already. We make our way to the line of eighteen year old girls to check in. When they take the blood sample to prove our identity El exclaims "I didn't know you were going to take a pint today." I think she says the same thing every year and the clerks give her a vicious glare "You need to apply use your inside voice once in awhile." We then go to the roped off area and make eye contact with our classmates and nod hello. At school most of the students celebrate the games. The District Two victors are idolized. Posters, caps, tee-shirts all proudly exclaim who your hero is.

My group of friends are a little different. Their feelings about the games run the gamut from pretending they don't exist, to acceptance, to begging, to questioning and finally anger. El and I are definitely in the questioning phase while my friend Saffron is begging. Her eyes are closed, she's looking down and she's talking to herself.

"Here let me fix your ponytail." El says to me as she turns me around. "I was thinking on doing something different. Getting it cut." She turns me around, glares directly at me and says "If you dare ever cut your hair you'll end up like Joan. Crispy. Oh, I see Gerry." El says as she waves to her boyfriend. "See the guy standing next to him. With the blonde hair. That's who I want to set you up with." "He is kinda cute. And look at that, he's actually putting words together to form complete sentences." I say as she punches my arm playfully.

It's two o'clock and the mayor get's up to start. He is a tall handsome man with perfect bright white teeth. It goes nicely with his absolutely perfectly coiffed hair. There is nothing real about him. I'm sure he has a personal stylist to make him up before public appearances. My father has said he's an up and comer in the government. He'll fit right in.

He reads the usual dribble and introduces all the past victors as they take the stage. One man and one woman will be the mentors. It has been the same for the past few years. Brutus for the boys and Kon for the girls. Fuchsia, the district escort is introduced. She makes her way to the mic "Welcome to the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games. May the odds always be in your favor." The roar of the crowd is deafening. It goes silent as she speaks again " I think we'll mix it up this year and pick the young lady first." She makes her way to the giant glass bowl and picks out a name. El grabs my hand and holds tightly. She has hidden her nervousness all day by joking around but she is finally showing how scared she is. "Emma Dever" is read. The first thing I think of is 'Wow, my father was finally right.'

The crowd gets so load in it's cheering that I can barely hear El saying no, no, no over and over as she tightens her grip on my hand. She won't let go as the peacekeeper grabs my arm. "I'll be okay" is the only thing I can think of saying as Saffron puts her arms around her in a bear hug. She lets go and turns to Saffron and says "Maybe a volunteer" and I'm lead to the stage. She is lucky that she has two loving and caring parents who will comfort her later. If I acted like that on national television I would get more than a black eye. I keep on reminding myself of my father's orders, 'expressionless and keep it all to yourself.'

I walk up to the stage, head held high and shake the mayor's hand then Fuchsia's. I acknowledge the victors and turn back to her. The crowd is still so loud I have to lean in to hear what she is saying "Congratulation Emma. Are you Sargent Dever's daughter?" I answer back "Yes Ma'am." He must be proud." "I'm sure he is."

She gets to the mic "Settle down, settle down. Let me introduce our girl tribute, Emma Dever." The crowd starts again with it's cheering that breaks into "Emma...Emma...Emma..." She has to calm them again then she asks "Any volunteers?" No one volunteers. That's a little unusual but not unprecedented. Sixty-seven percent of the girl tributes have been volunteers. "Then that's it. We have our tribute. Emma Dever." the crowd starts the Emma chant again.

"And now our young man will be chosen." She moves to the bowl and chooses a slip. She goes back to the mic "Kal Theams... Kal Theams." I struggle to find him. I finally see him. Oh, he's a twelve year old. Moans go through the crowd. Even the people in Two don't like to see a small child chosen. Some, because he's so young and won't stand a chance. Others, because they don't like to lose.

He makes his way to the stage, shakes everyone's hands and sits next to me. I acknowledge him with a smile. He's looks like a strong boy but he's so young. "Okay. Any volunteers?" At least a dozen hands go up. That's a lot, even for Two. Fights break out as the boys try to make it to the stage to volunteer.

The peacekeepers try to regain order as they corral the fifteen potential volunteers. No one knows who volunteered first so it is decided that their names will be put in a bowl and chosen. Their names are all taken and put in a bowl for Fuchsia to choose "And no volunteering after a boy is chosen. Do you boys understands?" The mayor angrily says to the boys. Obviously disturbed by mayhem of his reaping ceremony.

I recognize some of the boys from my school but some must be from the outer villages. They all have one thing in common, they're all big.

Fuchsia picks and goes to the mic "Ready? Our boy tribute is" she reads "Simon Arrogans." A dark haired boy steps forward while the others walk away despondent. I know him from school. He is a narcissistic, patronizing, overbearing, buffoon. He's such an idiot he'll get himself killed on day one.

"Welcome Simon, congratulation. Now Emma and Simon shake hands." He waves wildly to the crowd while they shout his name. They are wildly thrilled throwing confetti and balloons are released. I spot El. She's on the ground, her face in her hands being consoled by our classmates.

I'm lead into a room by the peacekeepers. The room is plush with velvet couches and chairs. There is a large table with a fruit bowl and candy dishes. Um, no pears. Just apples. I see the candy. Oh, they have chocolate. I take a piece, it melts in my mouth. Just eating one piece has cheered me up.

The door opens and my mother throws her arms around me. "Mama!". There are no tears in her eyes. My father would never permit this. "Woman, Let her go. I have to talk to her." He grabs both my hands and looks me directly in the eyes as my mother hangs on to me from behind. "You skills are good enough to win. You're fast, can climb and you throw accurately. I've taught you the skills to survive in all different environments. And in hand to hand you have no equal. The one thing that you don't have is intelligence. You won't learn much in training so use your time learning about your competitors. If you join an alliance leave at the final eight that's when they start to turn on each other. Understand?" "Yes Papa." I say keeping my expressionless face on. "Good. And one last thing. I know Simon's father. The boy's an moron. He'll slow you down and cause you problems. Stay away from him. Okay, we'll see you in about a month." My mother then hugs me again and whisper's "I love you. Come home to us. And woo them with that patented smile of yours." The tears finally start to sneak out "I will Mama. I will."

A peacekeeper opens the door and El charges in and throws her arm around me harder than my mother did. "How did you get in?" I ask because friends don't get in. "I bribed one of your guards." "What did you do?" "I promised to set him up with Canni."

She then starts "You have to have a plan." "I know." "Oh, I have so much to do." I don't know what she has to do. "I have to get the track team together and start fund-raising." "For what?" "So we can sponsor you, of course. You have to signal us when you need something." "How 'bout I just speak directly into the camera." "No. You'll show too much info."

"I'm taking my bag with me so take all my coin. Do me a favor. Bet it all on Simon not making it through day one." "Oh, good idea. We can increase our funds ten fold." "Eleanor, you have to leave." A young peacekeeper who graduated a few years ago from our school says. "Bye. See you next month." As she leaves she takes as much chocolate as she can take.

I'm sure I don't have much time before the train leaves. But I sit down and try to relax. I start to focus on my breathing, to clear my mind, to focus. A memory pops up. I'm just a toddler and I'm shopping with my mother. We're at the apothecary. She buying make up. I shake my head to clear the memory, it wasn't a good one.

The door opens and the peacekeeper says "Let's go." It's off for a short train ride.


	3. Chapter 3 The Short Train Ride

_Papa, where are we going now? District Eleven_.

_Agriculture, right? Very good._

_When are we leaving the station? In a few minutes Emma. Please let me do my work. Look out the window._

_Oh, Papa. Look. Those men are hitting that man laying on the floor. Look._

_Emma, those are just the peacekeepers. Like me._

_But the man wasn't hurting anybody. Why are they doing that?_

_I'm sure they have a good reason. Now please let me do my work._

Chapter Three

The Short Train Ride

Our train ride will be short. Our district borders the Capitol. There are not any sleeping cars just passenger cars. We're served a light snack by a pair of avoxes. The prisoners that have had their tongues cut out and forced to act as Capitol slaves. I ask for something light, a fruit salad and a glass of wine. I then look to Fuchsia and she says "That's okay. You're of age. But go easy." Simon orders half the menu and shovels it down as fast as he can. Much to Fuchsia's dismay.

Entering the car now are our mentors. Brutus and Kon. When I look up I don't see Kon but Lannie. Why the change? Lannie's win was very unremarkable and she has no experience. Brutus is a very large man that I've met before through my father. He's dressed in a very sharp suit and he says hello to Simon and tries to shake his hand. Simon has so much food in his mouth he can't answer back. He then turns to me "Hello Emma. Your parents must be so proud of you." "They are. Especially my father." He says"Last time I saw him he said you were going to be reaped. I said volunteer? And he said, no reaped. I wonder why he was so certain?" "I'm not sure but remember a broken clock is correct twice a day." He laughs and brings Lannie forward "Lannie this is Simon and Emma." Simon just nods and waves "Hello again Emma." Lannie and I have met each other before.

Lannie is one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met. If she didn't dress like a slut she could be a supermodel. Her skirt is so high you can almost see her underwear, If she's wearing any. Her heels are very high and her top is cut very low. From the look Fuchsia is giving her we might see her in a new outfit soon. But she has a great body. A body most girls would kill for. Getting a little self conscious I look at my chest and hips and wonder. I quickly get the thought out of my mind. I have a body of a young woman and I wouldn't trade it in.

Lannie orders some food and Brutus sits across from me. "How is you father doing? I hear he's up for a promotion" "Fine. He's very hopeful." I had not heard that he was up for a promotion but I didn't want to give away anything. "Why did they change from Kon to Lannie?" "I don't know. It was a last minute change right after the reaping." Brutus and Kon have been mentors for a few years and have produced victors. Lannie on the other hand just parties and lives off her winnings.

Lannie's win was unusual. I can see why she made it to the final eight. She was with the career alliance and she made her other District Two tribute her protector by using her looks and body. As the alliance fell apart she survived by staying away from everyone else and they just killed each other. The one who looked like he would win was this little kid from Three. He was all brains. He managed to find all the ingredients for gun powder and built a crude gun out of a hollow piece of wood. One by one he picked off the others until she was the only other one left. We saw him load the gun, aim it and then, BOOM, it exploded in his face. Dead instantly. Canon goes off, slut wins.

"Have you started formulating a strategy yet?" "Well I..." and then I pause. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Wow, you're so lucky to be in the games. I wish I was able to do it again." He leans in "Listen Emma. You'll do fine. I've watched you grow up. How well you do in school sports and most importantly, how you've been trained by you father. To be honest with you I would trade Simon for you any day." "Thank you Brutus. I might be asking you for advice this week." "I'll be glad to help. Now let me see If I can get that boy away from the table to wave to the crowds as we enter the Capitol."

Brutus comes up behind Simon and smacks the back of his head to get him up. I look at Lannie and wonder. How can she help me? She is just some party girl. Oh geez, I wish El was here. We could formulate a strategy together. The train slows down and the lights go on and off. We're moving through the large switch yard just prior to the last tunnel before entering the Capitol. The switch yard is massive. Hundreds of trains flow though these tunnels daily. There are only two ways to enter the Capitol, train and hovercraft. Hovercrafts are reserved for military and government use only, trains for all others. We enter the tunnel and stop. Through the window I can see peacekeepers searching the outside of the train. They are also searching the interior. Fuchsia shows them all our entry passes. "Welcome tributes to the Capitol. Enjoy your stay." Enjoy your stay! What an idiotic thing to say. One of us, definitely and possibly both of us won't enjoy the stay. The peacekeeper looks at Brutus and says "You're Brutus, aren't you. Can I get your autograph for my son. He's a big fan. He dressed up as you last Harvest Day" Brutus obliges him and they move on. I don't know whose worse, the person who enjoys killing or his worshiper.

We start up again and when we leave the tunnel Simon races to the window. He starts waving wildly to the crowd. The girls in the crowd are hysterical. They're screaming wildly and even a few faint. He's an instant celebrity. They're holding signs with his name on them. I think they've started a fan club already. "Come on Emma. Wave to the crowd. They want to see you too" says Lannie. I grab a bunch of grapes to pick on and make my way to the window and give them what my mother suggested, my patented smile and wave. The crowd responds. Lannie leans in "Keep it up. Those are all potential sponsors." She is right. The games are always fought on two fronts. In the arena and outside with sponsors. Maybe that is why she's her. To woo sponsors, especially the old men.


	4. Chapter 4 The Training Center

_Papa, where are all the flowers? There aren't any flowers in District Twelve. _

_Papa, why is it so dusty? It's coal dust Emma. _

_Papa, look, a pretty flower. Look, it's yellow and green. It's so pretty._

_Emma. Get back here!_

_What is it Papa? It's a dandelion. Put it down. _

_It's so pretty. Emma, put it down. It's just a weed._

_Ouch. My hand. That hurt._

_I told you to put it down. When you don't listen you'll get slapped._

Chapter Four

The Training Center

Simon is amazed with the Capitol. The buildings, the cars, the crowds. I've seen this before but it's all new to him. We stop at the station and led to a car to make our way to the training center. All five us enter the rear of the car. "The training center is a thirteen story building, twelve levels for the tributes and staff, a ground level and three lower levels. We'll be on level two and all the training is below ground" said Lannie.

We get to the training center through a below ground entrance and take the elevator to two. It's a large apartment with a load of bedrooms all with private baths. An avox signals to me to follow her. She shows me my bedroom. It's a large plush room with a closet full of cloths for me. El and her older sister would love it here. They're such cloth hogs. I chuckle. I turn to the avox and ask to be brought a notebook and pencils. She shows me the desk drawer with what I need. I thank her and as she's leaving "And a deck of playing cards, please" she nods yes.

I take my dress off and hang it in the closet and put my shoes in there also. I stare at the dress and realize that, with my bag, they are my only possessions. The bag I have had since I was seven. I won it at the ring toss booth at the Harvest Day Festival. It came as a kit. Two pieces of leather and a roll of leather lace. I laid it down on the table. I was so excited I didn't even know where to start. My mom said she would help me after washing the dishes. My father walked in from work and I ran over to him with such excitement I could barely breath. He walked over to the table and just glared at the pieces spread across the table. I explained how I won it at ring toss. I didn't know what to expect when I looked up at him. But through that gruff exterior a smile began to show through. He said good job, patted my head and sat down to help me assemble it. My mom came it and saw us together and realized that for at least one night we would all be happy. Oh, how I hope they permit me to take it into the arena.

I go back out to the main room. There are two new people there. They are introduced as our stylist. Simon's is Goffer While trying not to stare, I look at Goffer. I'm not sure if Goffer is a man or a woman.

All the signs of a man or a woman are missing. She or he is as androgynous as I've ever seen a person. I shake Goffer's hand and wish him or her luck with Simon.

Tigris is different. She is a cute, small woman with whiskers painted on her. She has been in the games before. She's has been District Two's stylist for five years. El says her designs are just average.

"Very nice dear. A real natural beauty. You'll do well." It sounds like she's purring as she talks. "Let's have you prepped. Lannie, I'll take good care of her." She's dressed in a brown spotted body suit with fur cuffs and a fur collar. The more I look at her the more I start to see her as an actual cat.

When I enter the room Tigris hands me over to my prep team. They descend on me and before I know what's happening I'm nude on a table. They're hosing me down and washing my hair. "Your skin is absolutely beautiful. I love District Two. You and One really know how to take care of yourselves." "Not like those farmers, loggers and coal miners." She is obviously talking about eleven, seven and twelve. "They are so dirty and disgusting. Yuch, getting that coal dust out is almost impossible. Remember how much we had to scrub that girl a few years back. I'm still having nightmares." I start to get angry at those self-absorbed imbeciles, but I hold my tongue. While they live in the Capitol with plenty to eat those people struggle just to put food on the table. I have to stop myself from slapping them.

I start to think about my talk with El. This must be stopped. Not just the games but also the Capitol. It has created a dystopian society where we live to serve the Capitol. Maybe now is the time to start thinking about revolution. Governments have been overthrown before but because so much world history is banned from our schools I couldn't tell how it was done. It's hard to think a teenage girl could lead a rebellion, the Joan of Arc tale not withstanding.

The pain was intense and I look at them after I yell "OOCH!" "We're just waxing to remove your body hair dear. Just lie down and relax." I lie back and focus on my breathing to zone out. OOCH again. And why are they removing my hair down there. Unless Tigris is planning on me being nude who cares.

Tigris enters with a portfolio of pictures. "Put on the robe Emma. I want to go over your outfits. This is what you'll wear on the chariots." They are Roman outfits. Simon as one of the Praetorian Guards of Rome. Which makes sense since we produce the peacemakers but a little unimaginative. "I know it's been done before but sometimes it's good to go with a classic."As I look at my outfit I comment that a Roman woman holding roses is historically inaccurate. "And she wouldn't be wearing a miniskirt either, but we're here to entertain the current masses not the ancients." That's certainly true. "Here is your interview dress. You'll be a real stand out." "It's beautiful. I really will stand out." I start to contemplate what I just said. Stand out. Is that what I really want? The only reason to stand out is to get sponsors. And I think slutty Lannie can handle that. Maybe it would be better to be invisible. Like my father said 'Don't give anything away.'

"How 'bout something simpler?" "Oh dear, why. You need to stand out and be noticed for the sponsors." "Tigris. I know your job is to make me look good and that's how you'll be judged, but isn't your first job to help me win." "Yes. Of course. But if you think you can win without sponsors you're in for an early death." "No. I'll have sponsors. Have you seen my mentor. She can get more money out of men just by batting those baby blue eyes then all the mentors combined. Look I don't want to wear a potato sack. I just need to blend in." I can see her thinking. Wheels are spinning. She looks at me and smiles. "Okay. I'll draw up something new. My seamstress' will have to work fast." As she walks out "What's your favorite color?" "That doesn't really matter, does it. Go with yellow, a muted yellow." " She nods "This could work. I'll get back to you with some drawing." She pauses, gives me a look and then leaves.

My strategy is starting to come together. It involves one more piece and that's Brutus. But I won't be able to talk to him until after the opening ceremonies.

The opening ceremony is a huge spectacle. We are the second ones to enter. Simon is waving so wildly it feels like we might fall off. I look up at my picture on the big screen. Tress, my hair stylist certainly did well with my hair. Weaving white cloth and small flowers in my long blonde hair. As the horses ride forward my hair flows in the wind. Simon actually would look quite nice if he would just calm down.

We wait for the President to step forward and give his speech, but I don't see him. The crowd murmurs and I look over and see the president down at our level. He approaches a podium set up for him and he gives his speech. After his speech he moves from chariot to chariot greeting the tributes starting at Twelve and moving down in numbers. After Three he goes to One. "Hey. Why did he skip us?" Simon asks. "Well, maybe..." I'm cut off by Simon "Oh never mind. He's coming back."

"Simon, good luck." "Thannnk yooou, ah Mr. President" a very nervous Simon says as he shakes the President's hand wildly. After Snow frees his hand from Simon he moves around to me "Emma, do you remember when we met?" "Yes, of course Mr. President. It was a very special night." "I hope your father is doing fine. I'm told he is up for a promotion." "Yes, I've heard." "Good luck to you Emma. We expect a lot from you." He releases my hand and moves off. We listen to the Anthem and it is over.

"I can't believe that I shook the President's hand" Simon says as he stares at his hand. We're greeted by our complete team. We both get compliments on our entrance. I don't see Lannie when I realize she's standing right there. Fuchsia must have gotten to her. She's in a very nice gown. It's shows a lot of flesh but at least she's not falling out of it. Fuchsia sees me looking at Lannie and says "And I made her wear underwear."

* * *

Morning, ugh. I usually don't have trouble getting up in the morning but everything that went on yesterday has worn me out. I put on the blue and black jumpsuit that was left for me. It's the outfit that all the tributes will wear during training. I'm thinking of what the President said last night. What did he mean by 'expect a lot from you.' He didn't say that to Simon. And it seems I'm the only one who doesn't know about my father's possible promotion.

When I enter the dining room I see Simon has beat me to breakfast. He's got five of everything. Eggs, meat, muffins, sauce, hot cakes. He has enough food for a month. Where does he put it all. "Good morning Simon." "Hey" is his only response he could get out with his mouth that full. "Do you always eat this much." "No. But why give up the opportunity." "Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" "Nope. Steel stomach." I pour a bowl of cereal when Brutus walks in.

Brutus is a tremendous man. Even at his age he looks like he could break a person in half. In the games I watched him break someone's neck like it was a twig and and kill someone with just a punch. Though powerful and deadly he is also very polite. He is all Games. He eats, sleeps and drinks Hunger Games. When he's not mentoring he's at all the function's for past victors. He also trains boys and girls in private sessions.

"Brutus. May I have a minute?" "For you, of course." "Brutus. Uh, how are you at getting sponsors?" "You know, when I won, I didn't get any sponsors. I just went into the arena and did what I was trained to do and won. Too much dependance today with sponsors. But, I suppose I have to do it. My time would be better spent training tributes than sucking up to some moneybags." "I can see that, Brutus. And I think I have a solution. Lannie loves the party scene, and she's a born saleswoman. If you help train me, she'll help get sponsors for Simon. Deal?" He thinks for a moment "Good...Good idea. Deal." He reaches out with that monstrous hand of his and I shake it.

I knock on the door and do not get an answer. I turn the knob and peak in. She's lying there with the covers half covering her. Her cloths are strewn around the room. I decide to be gentle, she's probably hung. "Lannie. Lannie. Wake up. Wake up." She looks at me with one eye open and a fake eyelash covering half her eye. "Emma what are you doing at this party. It's for grown ups. You're too young. Go home." She closes her eye and puts her head back down. "No Lannie, you have to get up now. We need to talk." "I don't want to talk. Get me another Red Volcano." She's not hung. She's still drunk. I can't talk to her now.

"Brutus. Do me a favor and talk to the party girl about our plan. Oh, and could you turn her over so she doesn't choke on her own vomit." A tremendous laugh comes out as he slaps his leg. "Yes. I'll keep her from dying. At least for the next couple of weeks."


	5. Chapter 5 The Training Part One

_Harder Dever. Harder._

_Another left combination. Watch my counter-punch. You can do better than that._

_Now the kick. No, you have to get it higher._

_Al right. We're done for today._

_HEY! Why'd you hit me? You said we were finished._

_Just teaching you a lesson. Never let your guard down. _

Chapter Five

Training Part One

Fuchsia enters. "Come on you two. You don't want to be late on your first day. Do you?"

It's training day. Day one. "Come on girl. Let's get going. We got to show em what we got. Stick with me. I'll show you how it's done." I roll my eyes and follow him out the door.

The training center is only a couple of stories down. The doors open and most of the tributes are already there. The tributes are spread through out the room, standing next to the other from their district. Except the ones from One and Four who are talking to each other. Simon grabs my arm and drags me over to them. This must be the start of the alliance.

Boy One is big. Not as big as Simon but still big. Girl One is also big. At least six inches taller than me. Boy Four is not large but you can see by the muscles that he is very athletic. Girl Four is also quite athletic and very pretty. Both are tan with sandy hair. "Have you scouted out any others or will it just be us six?" Simon asks the boys. "I see a couple of possibilities. We'll decide later." "Hey what's your specialty?" Girl One asks me. Before I can answer Simon answers "She's deadly with the spear." They all nod approvingly. "And yours?" "Throwing knives and he is a great archer." Says Girl One. Boy Four says "We're both good with trident, spears, nets and traps." "Should we stay together or scout out the competition?" asks Girl One. I suggest spread out and it's agreed.

We're introduced to the lead trainer and he tells us to get around and see everything. I look around at the various stations. My father has trained me well as a fighter and some survival skills. I never get to practice survival skills though. I make my way over to the edible plants. I review the plants that might be in the arena and more importantly, the poisonous ones.

Well that's vegetation now meat. "I've never butchered an animal." I tell the woman at the next station. "Well, you're in for a treat. She pulls out two dead rabbits from a cooler and hands me a knife "One for you and one for me. Watch and do what I do." My stomach starts to turn, but if this wasn't so serious I'd quit now. If El saw this she'd become a vegetarian. "Now listen to me Two, don't eat raw meat. You'll get sick fast. I know lighting a fire is risky; if you decide to have meat you need to cook it." Yeah, every year someone lights a fire and gets slaughtered. Um, that's right, fires do attract a crowd. "If you want to learn how to start a fire go to that station and cooking is over there. "Thank you. I appreciate the advice."

I spend the rest of the morning wandering around the other stations. Pretending I don't know how to use a bow, throw a knife or use a sword. I watch the others and record their skills in my mind and what stations they are visiting. A bell goes off meaning it's time for lunch.

I see Simon and Boy One eating together "Emma. What stations have you gone to?" "Plants, butchering, archery, knives and swords." Simon shakes his head disapprovingly "No. Don't waist your time at those stupid food stations. We'll have enough to eat with the supplies we'll get at the cornucopia." "Okay. I'll concentrate on the fighting stations." "Good. See I told she'd listen." "I'm going to eat somewhere else and see what else I can find out." "Do that. Report back later." I walk away and look for a seat. With an attitude like that he'll die of starvation if he doesn't get killed on day one."

I sit down alone and wait for someone to approach me. I look around and the first person I see is Girl Twelve. Sitting alone. Not even her District mate is with her. She's so thin. Malnourished her whole life. She has olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes. She looks lonely and depressed. Even at age fifteen she looks worn. Her father is probably a miner. I want to go over and introduce myself and help her out. But I resist. I wont be able to help her and she'll be killed or die from the elements. I don't even want to know her name. Boy Eleven and Eight sit down with me. "Hi. I'm ###### and this is ######. We see you're not sitting with the careers. Not in their alliance?" When they told me their names I blanked them out. I'm sticking with just numbers. "I don't think they want me. You two together?" "Yeah and we're looking for at least two more. Interested?" "What about the girls from your districts?" "No. Mine is useless and his is alright but doesn't want to join." Says Boy Eight. "I'm in, but we'll keep it low key. After we leave the platforms we'll meet up. Any special skills?" Boy Eleven says he knows plants and Boy Eight says he's picking up stuff now. "I was watching the tributes at the fire starting station and I remember that fires always attract a crowd. It might be a good early kill." "Yeah. That's right. Good idea." "Listen. I'm a really good tracker. If you don't find me right away I'll find you." I say ."Good. Let's split up now. Just let me know who else you pick up. Okay?" They agree and take off. The bell goes off. That's the end of lunch. I haven't eaten anything. I grab a piece of fruit and think about what to do next.

I see a side room with a ring. It's hand to hand combat. "Hi. You're Two. Correct?" "Yes." " Let's see what you have." I look around and check that I'm not being watched. It's safe. I spin around and catch him in the head with my foot. Then position my self for a counterattack. He falls to the ground and gets up right away. "Very good. I see you've done this before. I'm Atlas." "I'm Emma. What weapons should I prepare with for the arena?" I ask as I pick up a peacekeeper's baton. I'm used to this weapon. I've watched cadets training with it and I've trained on it with my father. "That's an excellent weapon. It not only can be an offensive weapon but also defensive. The problem is the side handle. You won't find this in the arena. If you don't get something from the cornucopia you'll have to make it." He moves over to another collection of clubs. "This is a fighting stick. Like the baton but no side handle. Grab a pair." I pick up a pair and feel the weight. "Feels good. They fit in my hands well. Atlas, show me some offensive moves then some defensive."

"Let's go." I put on the helmet that he hands me and we start off slow. He starts out offensive then I go offensive. We go back and forth and speed up our fight. Getting more intense as we go along. He's very fast and experienced but predictable. I've picked up his rhythm of hits. As he attacks me I determine that after the sixth hit he leaves his head exposed. ...Fourth hit, fifth hit, sixth hit I swing and hit him squarely across the side of the head. He stumbles back but regains quickly. "Good. Really good." "I acknowledge him "Show me more moves."

We start to spar again when I see Boy One looking at me fight. I let down my guard and allow Atlas to hit me. I expect it and it is only a glancing blow. I fall to the ground. I see Boy One laugh, shake his head and walk off laughing. "Hey. What happened? I barely hit you." "Just thought it was time for a nap." Atlas laughs and holds out his hand to pull me up. "Here let me show you another weapon." He leads me over to the fighting staffs. We go back to sparring.

A voice from behind me says "Excellent moves." We stop "Emma the is my co-trainer Aethra." "What else can she do?" "Staffs, fighting sticks, kickboxing." "Kickboxing. Nice. Wanna go a round." I'm tired but I say to Aerthra "Sure."

She's fast. Faster than Atlas. Her blows are not as powerful as Atlas' but they still wear on me. I'm getting a little tired. As we're fighting I connect with a few good blows and we come in close. I hit her on the side. She grabs my hair and starts to drag me down. This hurts and to make her stop I hit her on the back of her calf. It's a powerful hit. She lets go and falls to the ground and grabs her leg. "Sorry" I say "but my hair being pulled hurt." "No big. You did what you had to do. Be like that in the arena." "I think we've had enough for today." I shake each of their hands and head off.

When we get back to our floor Simon is off the wall happy with how things went. "How did it go?" Brutus asks Simon "Excellent. I was great at every skill spears, arrows, mace. Wooo. I'm so PSYCHED!" He makes his way to the kitchen to start eating. Fuchsia was about to stop him so we can eat together when Brutus stops her "Oh. Let him eat." To me he asks "How did it go?" "Fine. I'm really sore though. I'm going in the shower before dinner." I limp to my bedroom, strip and anticipate the hot shower." "I hit the button for hot and just let the water stream over my body. My head still hurts from having my hair yanked and I think she still has a chunk of it. The water feels good.

I get out, dry off and dress in my pajama pants and shirt. I write in my notebook all that I learned about the other tributes in my notebook. I write notes to organize my thoughts. It helps me focus. I reach for my bag and chew on a piece of the herb that I carry. Boy One- archer, Girl One- throwing knives, Simon- strong, spear and on and on. Twenty-three pages, one for each. Their strengths, weaknesses and how I will defend. I rip out each page and tape them on my bedroom wall. I'll spend the next two days gaining intelligence.

They are starting to sit down for dinner. Simon has started,as usual. Brutus asks "What have you learned today?" "Plants, butchering." "Intelligence?" "Yes. I'll share it with you after dinner." I turn to Tigris "I need a hair cut." "Oh, dear. Don't worry about that. We'll trim your hair before the interview." "No. I mean I need most of it cut." Her eyes get wide and I think she's going to hiss and scratch my eyes out." "Are you crazy! Cut those beautiful locks. Never. Never." "Tigris. It's a matter of winning." "Oh. Tress will be so disappointed. She had a beautiful style for your interview. I don't know how I'll break it to her." This is amazing. I'm arguing about a haircut. Hello, my life is on the line. "I'll make you a deal. After the interview, before the launch." "Okay. I don't like it but alright."

"Oh, another thing. Dye it black." She bangs her head on the table.

Through all this Simon doesn't pay attention at all. Just eats. I'm getting sick just looking at him. I take a deck of cards and decide to play solitaire. I'm told every hand dealt can be won. So far I've finished every hand, except this one. I deal out the cards in the specific order that I dealt originally. This is tenth time I've tried to win this specific hand. "Why did you deal the cards in that order?" Simon asks. "This is the tenth time I'm trying to beat this hand." How did you know the order?" "I have a good memory." "That's freaky. No one can remember that."

Well, I can. I have perfect memory. I remember the happy times. I remember the sad times. I remember every face. I remember every newspaper headline. I remember every black eye I or my mother had to cover up. I can retrieve any memory at any time. They also can pop up at any time. My curse is I can't forget.


	6. Chapter 6 The Training Part Two

_Sit down hon. I'll do your hair before the dance._

_This is your third date, right? Yes. Your father is eager to meet him. I know Mama._

_Your dress is beautiful. Thanks. El's sister gave it to me._

_Mama, I've got a question. Um. How... I mean_

_If you're asking me when you'll know when you're ready, you probably aren't._

_Thanks Mama._

Chapter Six

Training Part Two

The alarm clock goes off and I just lie in bed. I overdid it yesterday and I'm really sore. I don't think I'll spar today. I'll stick to the stations and intelligence gathering. I change into the outfit that matches my bruises and go and see if Lannie's up. I knock on her door and no one answers. I peak in. No one's there. Oh, shoot. She didn't even come home last night. Ugh.

I go to the dining room to join everyone for breakfast. And there she is. Wide awake. And dressed nicely. She's wearing a gray pencil skirt with a coordinating tight knit sweater. And a bra so pointy that it might take someones eye out. Well, nice for her. "Good morning Lannie." "Good morning Emma. How was training yesterday?" "Good. How are solicitations going?" "Good. I've started to line up some good prospects and even some firm commitments." I'm a little worried that Brutus didn't speak to her "For Simon also?" "Yes. Of course. I spoke to Brutus yesterday. Well I'm off for a breakfast meetings. Bye."

Brutus steps in and sits down "Good morning. Thanks for filling me in last night. It'll help." "My pleasure." Simon now walks in and starts piling the food in. He's eating so much he could miss eating for the entire games and be alright. I reach for a bowl of cereal and fruit. "You know Emma. You should put on a little weight before the games. You might not eat for a while." "Brutus. Don't worry. We'll have all the supplies from the cornucopia to eat. Emma you keep that hot body just as it is for me and my boys." If it weren't for Brutus' massive hand keeping me in my seat I would have leaped over the table and clocked him. "Emma, why don't you take your breakfast inside." I take my bowl and the platter of eggs and meat with me. Then step back for the pitcher of juice and get out of there before sparks start to fly. "WHAT?" and "HEY" are the only words I can make out between Brutus' yelling, the sound of breaking china and furniture crashing. Simon might not make it to the Games.

Brutus is right. I need to put on some padding. I take the food to my room. I pick at it as I review my notes before morning training. Fuchsia pops into my room. "What happened in there?" she demands from me. "Well. Hurricane Brutus made landfall. And Prince Simon was in the way. See you later Fuchsia. Training to go to."

As I enter I see Boy One and Simon talking near the other members of the alliance. Simon has a small lump on his forehead and scratches on his face. He's standing quite sheepishly as I approach them. I come up behind Simon and gently grab his arm and look at him while biting my lip. While giving him my most sympathetic eyes I say "Hi" and then to the group "Have we picked two more yet?" "Yes. The boy from nine and ten." "What's their skills?" "Both are really good swordsmen. They use them in their districts all the time." I record this info and tell them I'm going to move around the other tributes.

At the fire starting station are the boy and girl from Three. They're doing very well just using flint. I can tell you from experience it's not easy. My father spent many hours teaching me how to find just the right material for flint. From what I saw of them yesterday and this morning they will survive the environment and their strategy will be avoidance. They are not an offensive threat. They don't have any fighting skills.

I see my other allies and they tell me that they chose Boy and Girl Seven. Both strong and great with axes. I nod approvingly and give them some inside info on the career pack member weaknesses. They thank me and we split up. Boy twelve is a big strong kid. He looks like he could work in the mines. I think he excels at hunting and trapping which are good survival skills. Good at archery and spear throwing, good fighting skills. He's a threat.

His district mate, Girl Twelve, is shadowing Girl Eleven. I wonder why. Well at least she has found someone she might ally with. She's learning some skills that might keep her alive a few more days.

I really want to work out with Atlas and Aerthra but I'm still sore and I don't want to take a chance of hurting myself. Maybe we can go over some moves without contact. I peak through the door and I see Boy Six sparring with Atlas. He's good. Very fast. He's taken down Atlas a few times already. It's a style of fighting that I've never seen before. I study the boy fighting from afar. He's smaller than Atlas but he has been successful at connecting blows and has had a few successful take-downs. The bell for lunch rings and they stop fighting. The boy bows to Atlas and then Atlas bows back. I go to Atlas and ask him about his fighting style. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before" he answers "and he's good. Especially considering his size." I see him as a threat.

After the afternoon session I try to clear my mind but too much information is swirling around. Writing everything down on my wall notes helps. I take my herb, asiaticious, and it helps. I look at my dwindling supply. I'll ask Fuchsia and Tigress if there is an herbalist they can get more for me. After tomorrow's sessions we will be evaluated by the game-makers. What should I do and how do I get a six?

"...Emma. Emma. Are you okay? Snap out of it." I look up and see Tigris. She has a pair of cat ears on her head. Oh, I hope they're not permanent. "I'm okay." I'm zoning out more often. Maybe it's the stress. "I have your dress for your first fitting." She opens the bag and it is perfect. Yellow, with a brighter yellow belt. And a bow around back. The neckline and hemline are modest. It's good enough for Caesar to compliment bet he won't gush about it. I try it on and it fits well. "I don't think I have to adjust it at all. Good. Turn around for me." I look like I'm on my way to a dance at the gym. Just what I want.

"Can you do me a favor. Is there an herbalist you can get something for me?" "Yes down by my fur shop. What do you need?" I write down the name of the herb for her, she kisses me and says goodbye. "Can't I talk you out of your haircut." I sigh "Bye Tigress."

Brutus comes in. "More info?" "Yup. Check all my wall notes. They're all updated." Brutus walks around and comments how detailed they are. "Thanks. I hope they help." "Why aren't you writing their names down?" "I don't need that info" actually, I can't take the chance of creating friendships. I leave Brutus with my notes and go to the living room. "Lannie, I thought you'd be eating out." "I'm going in a little while. I'm getting a lot of commitments for you." "And Simon?" "Yes. And Simon. Why are you so worried about him?" "I don't want to disappoint Brutus." That's right. Brutus will be my mentor. When I'm alive and Simon isn't, he'll devote all his attention to me. He'll decide the gifts I get.

"Emma you seem distracted. Do you want to talk before I leave?" No, I'm not having an episode and no I don't want to talk, especially to you. "No thanks Lannie. I'll see you in the morning." I need someone I can confide in, but Lannie would not be a good choice; she talks in her sleep and my father might hear it.

I don't know when my father started sleeping around but the first time I saw another woman in our house was when I was eleven. My mom was working overnight at the hospital and I woke up in the middle of the night and went down to get a glass of water. I heard some rustling upstairs and I saw the hall light go on. I stood still and saw a half dressed woman giggling as she made her way to the door, my father in tow. She was young, in her late teens. She could be my older sister. I recognized her from the neighborhood. She had just graduated from the high school. Over the years I saw many. Lannie the most. And still going on. I spied him leaving her house in Victor's Village just a week ago. I never told my mother because when he screwed one of his girlfriends he was nice to my mom, even brought her candy, flowers and little gifts. More importantly he was less apt to strike out. One less black eye was worth a roll in the sack.

Tomorrow is the evaluation, the day after next the interview. Then launch.

I'm in the arena. I see El in the distance and I'm running towards her screaming. She's in her favorite dress. I'm running but I don't seem to get any closer. Then I see a girl tribute come behind her and slit her throat. I scream and look up and she's standing again waving to me. A boy tribute appears and runs a sword through her. This happens over and over; she waves then is killed. Killed in a different way each time. I can never get close enough to save her. I wake up and my heart is beating so hard I can feel it in my chest. I'm so wet from perspiration my bed is soaked.

While I'm in the shower I hear someone in my room. I put on my robe and look through the bathroom doorway and see Tigress. "Couldn't sleep dear?" "No. I had a dream." "Talk?" "No thanks Tigris. It's okay." Tigris looks at me and says "Look dear. It's not good to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." I walk over to Tigress and hug her. I start to tear. She leads me over the the sofa and we sit. I talk, she listens and doesn't say anything all night.

Our last session was uneventful. I learned a little more information but I was distracted by my dream. My evaluation was also uneventful. I threw a spear and a knife. Then used a bow. All the shots were okay , nothing fatal. Come on six.

Lannie is sitting in a large soft chair. I walk over to the table and take a look to see what is in the large bowl under the cover"Chocolate pudding! I love chocolate. Who ordered this?" I see Lannie with the smile on "You?" Yup." I fill a bowl with the pudding and walk over to Lannie and offer her some. "No thanks. I got it for you." "There's more than enough for both of us." "Okay just one spoonful." I put the spoonful in her mouth and she seems to melt right in front of my eyes. "This is the best cure for the blues." I then touch her nose with the spoon leaving some pudding on it. "Hey. What was that for." Now I present the sly smile."

"Emma, sit here. Let me brush your hair." I sit on the edge of the chair as she brushes it. It's very comforting. "Your hair is so beautiful. I wish I had your color." "Lannie, our hair is virtually identical." "No. Your hair is natural. Mine comes from a box. Do you want me to braid it?" "No thanks. Pony tail is okay." I pull a giant ottoman over and we put our feet up. She puts her arms around me and pulls me in close. This is the first human contact I've had in the past few days that didn't result in a bruise. Caesar Flickerman comes on to start the show. "What do you think you'll get?" "Six." "Are you okay with that?" "Yup, that would be perfect."

Boy One, nine. Girl One, eight. Simon, ten. Me, five. Boy Three...

Simon almost jumps through the ceiling. "A TEN. A TEN. A TEN. WOOOOOO." He high fives Brutus. Lannie pulls me in "What happened?" "I didn't get much sleep last night." "It'll make my job a little harder you know." "Lannie, I have faith in your sales skills. Besides they can't actually donate till the Games start and the money won't be needed until, what, day two or three? There's time." "You did what you needed to do, right?" I'm asked by Brutus. "Yes. Absolutely." "Good night."

I pull down all my notes. I know them by heart. I'll give them to Brutus in the morning, He can use them for reference.

I look at the fifty or so buttons and settle on medium hot, soft pressure, all shower heads and a hint of lavender, no dye. The shower is so relaxing. After drying off I look for something to wear. Pajamas? Sweats? Short set? No, something pretty. Something that will make me feel nice. This night gown will do the job. I just want to be a girl, even if it's just for one night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter is a very girlie chapter. Sorry guys.


	7. Chapter 7 The Interview

_And what's your name little girl?_

_I'm Emma._

_Do you know who I am?_

_You're Caesar._

_Yes, that's right. How old are you Emma?_

_I'm five. _

_Corporal Dever, you and the misses have a beautiful girl._

_Thank you Caesar._

_Well, thank you Corporal for stopping by. Congratulations on your award. You're a real Panem hero._

_Thank you sir. Ladies and Gentlemen, Corporal and Mrs. Dever and of course little Emma._

Chapter 7

The Interview

"The heels should be higher." "No. They're fine." "The neckline should be lower." "You might be right there." "I think I'll add some glitter to her make up." "Are you sure?" "Here try it with this bra. It might show some more. You know" "She doesn't need to show more." "Walk over here dear." "She walks well in heels."

Between the prep team, Fuchsia, Lannie, Tigris and me there is more estrogen than should be allowed in one room at one time. If one of us started to cry it would start a flood. While Goffer and Brutus are working with Simon I'm being picked and preened for tomorrow night's three minute interview with Caesar Flickerman.

"What are you going to say?" "It depends on the questions Lannie. Caesar is a master in leading an interview. I'm just answering his questions as they come. Don't worry." "I am concerned. The interview can sway sponsors one way or another." "Lannie relax. You'll have everything under control." "How come I'm more worried than you?" "Because I've been through this before in a prior life."

Tigris leads me away from everyone. I take the dress off and give it to her. I think she's putting it under lock and key. "Here's the schedule hair at …." Fuchsia reads off my schedule for tomorrow. Wash, prep, hair, make up, dress, fine tune, ride to studio, fine tune again, sit for nine minutes, interview for three, sit for an hour, stand for anthem, come back to the tower, sleep.

I force a smile and say "I'm leaving. You guys continue without me. Okay?" No one notices. They have such tunnel vision about their own jobs no one realizes I got dressed and left the room.

Wow. Simon is gorgeous in the suit Goffer designed for him. He's a big boy but the suit is perfectly tailored to his body. His outfit is black and white except the yellow flower on his lapel. "Hi Emma. How'd it go in there?" "A little scary" I say with a giggle. "They'll be with you in a few."

"I saw you in your dress. It's very pretty." This is not something I expected to hear for him. "Thank you Simon." "I just have one suggestion. A little cleavage can't hurt." "Thanks. I'll speak to Tigris about that." Every time I move him up a level he manages to roll back down.

I deal out the cards for the eleventh time. Still stuck.

I'm done for the day. Brutus and Fuchsia are working with Simon. Tigris is working on some last minute details on my dress. The prep team is gone and Lannie says she going to try to work on sponsor issues due to my low score. She must be really worried. She wasn't wearing underwear.

"Let's talk about your interview." "What's to talk about. I'll have him eating out of my hand." "Simon, a little humility goes a long way." "You don't need to be humble when your so great. I got the highest score. I showed them I was the best." Fuchsia was having trouble handling Simon when Brutus steps in "Listen boy. Intimidation and fear are important but they have to be balanced with other things." Fuchsia pleads "Listen to him. In the arena you'll have to work with others." "NO, NO. I'm in charge. They'll listen to me." Simon storms off and I can hear the room door slam. "He's infuriating!" Fuchsia leaves also. Going to the kitchen.

"I want to go over the members of your alliance." "Sure Brutus. What's up?" "I'm not worried about Nine or Ten, there just add-ons. The girls won't be a problem. And from what you've written the Fours will follow. But I'm concerned about Boy One. You note he has authority issues. Is he a early threat?" "Yes. He wants to take charge. He'll make a early move on Simon." "How 'bout you?" "Doubt it. I haven't shown to be a threat to anyone. Plus Simon and I haven't paled around in training." I didn't want to tell Brutus I'm off on my own as soon as the bell rings. How will he react when it comes to helping me? Well, if Simon is out, he'll help. He wants a winner. "I need to talk to the boy."

I'm so bored. The TV is all Games all the time on all channels. There are no books to read. I deal out the cards for the twelfth time. Still stuck. I can't figure out the problem. I've tried as many variations as I can think of. This is frustrating but it occupies my mind.

"Emma get up. Dinner." I open my eyes and look up and see Simon standing above me. "Get up. Dinner." He really is a big boy. I think he's gotten bigger since we arrived. He and Brutus take up one long side of the table just for themselves. Fuchsia and Goffer are at the heads of the table and I sit between Lannie and Tigris. Lannie runs her fingers through my hair "Did you have a nice nap?" "Yes. Thank you." It's quite a spread tonight. Different meats, potatoes, vegetables and sauces. I reach for the carrots when Simon manages to get a sentence out. "You better eat more than that rabbit food. Remember what Brutus said." Then he gets another plate of food. Brutus has just as much food on his plate as Simon but he's a much more civilized eater. I take a slice of ham.

"Goffer, Simon's suit was very sharp. The flower was a nice touch." "I thought it made me look like a woos" Simon chimed in. "Thank you Emma. I had it dyed to match your dress." I still can't figure out if Goffer is a male or a female. She has a husky voice and a medium build. He wears a turtleneck so I can't see the size of the adam's apple. Even though she wears loose clothing I can see a small chest. He has man hands though.

* * *

"Emma! Emma! Up, Up, Up. Big day." She has scared me to death. I can feel my heart beating like crazy. "I'm up. Relax. Slow down. It's not til seven tonight." "I don't think you know how much we have to do." I take a quick shower, dry off and dress in something resembling my mom's scrubs.

First, prep. I'm hosed and scrubbed. "I have to say again how nice your skin is Not like..." I cut her off "Please don't pick on the other districts. Be charitable. They live a very hard life." "Yes, yes. You're right. We always have to remind ourselves of that."

Second, nails. They are soaked. Then trimmed. Then painted. "Mani. They're beautiful. What did you paint on them?" "I know it's small but it's a little yellow flower. It matches your dress and it is the same as Simon's." "You're quite an artist." "Thanks. You're so sweet."

Third, hair. "There is a horrible rumor that you're cutting your hair and dying it black after the interview. That can't possibly be true." I bite my lip. "Yes Tress. It's true." She spins my chair around and glares at me "Are you INSANE. This hair is pure gold. I can't do it." "Tress, if you don't do it I'll put a bowl on my head, cut it myself and then dip my head in an inkwell." "You're incorrigible. You've put a knife in me and now you're twisting it." "I'll make you a deal. Save the cuttings and make extensions out of them." "Um. Not bad. Okay, but I won't like myself in the morning. Now let's get to work."

Fourth, make up. Probably the fastest of all the prep work. "You have such beautiful skin. I hate to cover it up. Just enough to accentuate your features."

Fifth, undergarments. Absolutely shear stockings and the best fitting bra I've ever worn. "I saw that thing you were wearing when you came in. I could tell from a mile away it didn't fit. Get refitted more often."

"A girdle? Tigris, what are you trying to tell me" as I turn sideways and look at my figure. "I was just trying to put on a little weight for the arena. I might not eat for a while. "Well you succeeded. Now put this on." The little gut that I have is drawn in. "It's hard to sit in this." "You'll be fine dear. Deal with it." "It feels like your preparing me for battle." "A fashion war and I plan to win. Now put this robe on a go watch TV. Don't touch your hair. Don't touch your make up. Don't break any nails." "Yes Ma'am." "For the next four and a half hours." "What?" "Yes. We'll dress at four-thirty. Then leave for the studio at five-thirty. Go. Go. Go."

Sixth, nothing. I deal the cards for the thirteenth time.

Seventh, dress. I look in the mirror and I look at a woman. My hips, my waist, my chest. It's so simple and so pretty. "It's perfect Tigris." "It makes you look like a woman. You are eighteen you know. I put the bow on the back just to show there is a little girl left inside."

"Emma. You look hot. See a little cleavage goes a long way." Brutus smacks him in the back of the head "HEY! What was that for."

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, from District two, Emma Dever.

Hello Emma.

Hello Caesar.

You are beautiful in that dress. Spin around for us. Very beautiful. Please sit. Sit please.

Uh Emma. Do you recall when we met?

Of course I do Caesar.

You were so small then I didn't think you'd remember.

How old were you?

I was five and I was on stage with my parents. You were interviewing my father.

Yes. Yes. He had just been awarded a medal.

And promoted.

Yes. Yes that's right, promoted.

They must be so proud of you.

They are. Especially my father.

And now let's turn to you. I'm told that you're very good at sports.

Yes I've won a lot of medals and trophies.

What is your favorite sport?

I'd say cross country. It gives me time to be with myself.

And a girl as popular as you at school must need some alone time. How do you keep all the boys away?

Oh Caesar, you must know that's my fathers job.

Of course. Of course. Very funny. Very funny. Is there anyone special?

I do date but I don't have a steady. Much to the dismay of my friend Eleanor.

Oh, she's a matchmaker?

Yup. A hopeless romantic.

Unlike the rest of the tributes you've been to the Capitol before. Is it still as fabulous as you remember?

Oh. Very much so. The Capitol residents put on quite a show.

Well Emma, you're a wonderful young woman. We wish you all the luck in the world.

Thank you Caesar.

Ladies and gentlemen, from District two, Emma Dever.

* * *

Sorry to the guys for a very girlie chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Launch

_What's your next race?_

_Four hundred yard hurdles._

_Is that a good race for you?_

_I'm just okay. I'm better at the longer distances._

Chapter 8

The Launch

"Emma, Emma, get up." "What time is it?" "It's four am. Time to start to get ready." "Okay Fuchsia. I'm awake."

"I'll do it. But I'll have nightmares about it.." Clip, clip, clip, clip. "Oh no, what have I done?" Tress picks up my cut hair, puts it in a bag, and treats it as if it is gold or treasure. "Even though I contributed to this travesty I'll do my best. I am a professional you know." She cuts, trims and then styles. "Before I dye it. Here. Look." I look at the mirror. It hasn't been this short since I was a toddler. "Wow. You did a great job. Thanks Tress." "Okay now for black. I'm not going to use the usual dye. It'll take too long. This is a spray that I'll comb through. It will be easier to get your natural color back" It's good to know she thinks I coming back.

I don't know how long the ride will be to the arena. It could be almost anywhere in Panem. I guess it depends on the terrain they need. The hovercraft has the twenty-four of us, a few attendants and some peacekeepers. They provide us with breakfast. For some it will be their final meal.

* * *

"Here is your bag. They wouldn't allow the herbs through. They didn't know what they were. Will you be alright without them?" "Don't know." "Lannie, Tigris has the name of herb I take. Could you try to send it to me from a sponsor." "I will. What are they for?" I'm going to reluctantly tell her "I zone out sometimes. The herb helps me focus." "Oh. I wondered about what was happening when you just sort of looked into the distance. Emma, I'm not sure how much advice I can give you. I was a very lucky tribute in my game. The one kill I was credited with was purely by accident." In Lannie's game she was being chased up a steep mountain and she slipped on a rock. The rock rolled down, gained speed and hit another tribute in the head and killed him. "No Lannie, you did well. You worked with tools you had at hand." "You're being polite. My body and face hasn't always led me down the right road. Listen, Emma, there's something else I have to tell you." No Lannie please don't do that. I don't want to have to deal with this right now. I pull Lannie close and say "We'll have plenty of time to talk when I get home. Thank you for everything. You're great." I kiss her and turn to Tigris.

"Tigris. Thanks for all you've done." "It's my job." "No. You've done more." We hug her and lift her off the ground when I do. Then we give each other a kiss. "Thirty seconds to launch." "You better go." "Bye. See you soon." "Stick to the plan." "I will."

I get on the tube and after the glass door closes it rises to the arena. I look around and see the other tributes are there or are coming up now. When all the tributes are up. The tubes go back down and the sixty second clock starts.

I look around. The twenty-four platforms are assembled in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. I can see all forms of weaponry close in and boxes of supplies. Closer to me are backpacks, small bags and even some loose items. There are not any tributes who are a threat near me. I'm on the last platform and a lake is next to me. No threat to my left but also no escape. I see Simon on the far side.

The signal goes off. I sprint the ten yards and grab the pack and immediately turn around. On the way outbound I pick up a small bag. Then a length of rope as I head towards the woods. I decide to follow the shoreline as I run. As I reach the tree line I slow and try to look at what has happened. I stand near a tree and look. Sixteen or so tributes are in and around the cornucopia fighting. Others have sprinted to the woods. I continue following water upstream.

I've been walking for about two hours. That would put me about four miles from the lake. Let me find out whats in the packs. Besides the hundred foot length of rope I picked up a small bag which has some crackers, a small water bottle and iodine. Crackers, water bottles, iodine, beef jerky, matches, small pocket knife and some fishing line and hooks in the backpack plus a hat. It's camouflage, floppy with a brim all the way around it. It fits perfectly and even has an adjustable lanyard to go under my chin to keep it on me. I like it. Not a bad haul but I wish I had a larger knife. Before I go any further I'm going to fill the water bottles and start to purify the water.

I need to get the lay of the land. Up a tree I go. I look around for a suitable tree to climb. One tall enough to see and climbable. I choose one and start up. Snap. "Shoot. ..Damn." Oh, that hurt. It's not as easy as it used to be. I used to climb trees like a little monkey, but it's been a while. I'm heavier and shaped quite a bit differently from a twelve year old. I'll look for a different tree.

This one is a better choice. A nice tall pine. The first branch is easy to grab. I haul my way up. Okay this is better. Snap. Uh oh. I hug the tree and start to slide down. After about five feet I come to a stop and loosen my grip. Oh my chest hurts. My poor breasts, I'm sorry. I know I haven't paid as much attention to you guys in the past. I promise to be better in the future. I restart on the other side of the tree. It goes much easier but I have to admit that books and movies make it sound much easier. I get up pretty far and start to get a look around. I see the lake. The terrain is varied. There are flat meadows right near heavy woods. I see a very rough, rocky, steep area also. I map the area in my head and look for landmarks.

I see a group of tributes at the cornucopia. Must be alliance. I can't tell how many are there. There is another group off in the distance also. Might be the other group. I don't see any other tributes. They've spread out throughout the arena.

Next, weaponry. The small knife is too small for anything except a close in defensive weapon. I need more. I'm in a pine forest. and it's all soft wood. I won't be able to fashion fighting sticks. That will have to wait until I get into a hardwood forest. Maples and oaks. A staff is possible. I look around for the best piece I can find, about five feet long and a good fit in my hand. With so much wood on the ground it shouldn't be hard. I'll attach a sharp edge to it later.

Next. Something offensive. Bow and arrows. No, too difficult to build without tools. Spears. Throwing spears would be too difficult to carry around. How 'bout a throwing hatchet. I have the wood available and stone I could sharpen. I have string available from unweaving my rope.

As dusk approaches the a cannons start. Ten times. Fourteen left. Who is left won't be broadcast until night fall. Time to go up back up the tree. I'll rest up there until nightfall. I can see if anyone is coming and I have good cover.

When night arrives I climb down the tree. That went a little better than earlier. I must be getting my tree legs back. The careers and and the other group are camped only a half a mile apart. I position myself between them and find some large pieces of wood. I put them in a pile. Now some kindling. Now a pile of leaves. I put some large stones in a pile near the fire. I use one of the matches from the pack. The fire starts easily and burns very large vary fast. I leave it and head for the tree I've picked out. Up and out of the way and observe. The fire is large and lights up the sky. And the pile of stones casts a nice shadow. I can't tell if the other group is on the move. But they might be. Their campfire is going out. And I see some movement from the careers. I see a torch moving through the woods.

It's hard to tell but I think the careers are near the fire. I see some movement. From the opposite side a spear is thrown and hits the pile. Good shot, I'm glad that wasn't me. I see two rush and stab what they think is a victim. They're looking around and look confused. Suddenly the careers jump out of the woods and attack the two tributes. With the fire going I can see fighting, hear screams but it's too dark for any detail. One cannon goes off. The fighting continues for less than a minute and two cannons go off. The careers look like they're retreating. No movement to the other direction.

As I watch from my perch I see a hovercraft. It lights up the whole area. It lands close by and people come out to pick up the bodies. Three of them. Suddenly another cannon goes off. Could be a tribute that succumbed to their wounds or might be totally unrelated. Doesn't matter. There are only ten of us left. The tree that I'm already in is as good a tree as any. I think I'll catch some sleep. I tie myself in and will try to get some sleep after I see who has died.

The screen appears up in the sky. Girl One, Simon, Boy Three, Girl Three, Boy Five, Girl Five, Girl Six, Girl Seven, Girl Eight, Girl Nine, Boy Ten, Girl Ten, Boy Eleven, Boy Twelve. Simon, poor Simon went down on the first day. How did it happen. Did he go down fighting or was he stabbed in the back. Simon and I didn't form any kind of relationship but I can't help but to feel bad for him and his family. Four girls and six boys left. I wonder if this many dead on day one is a record. Something to think about. I start to bring up the survivors in my mind and note their skills and what their individual strategies might be.

Okay. Now the roster. The alliance: Boy One, Boy Four, Girl Four, Boy Nine. Boy Seven and Eight are together. That leaves Boy Six, Girl Eleven and Girl Twelve. All might still be alone. Except for Girl Twelve they are all an offensive threats. And you can't count anyone out. And I also must also be aware of my own weaknesses. My weaponry is only short range and homemade. The others have weapons from the cornucopia. But more importantly, what happens if I have an episode. I don't have my herbs with me. I've never had an episode during a track meet, but this is completely different. My stomach starts to grumble. I think I'll have a bite to eat. A piece of beef and some crackers. First thing tomorrow I need to stock up on food. Collect berries and set traps and snares. Maybe even fishing.

The low beeping is unmistakable. The silver bucket under the parachute is visible now. I open it up and I see a little yellow notebook and a pencil. I wish I could see the smile on my face in a mirror. I open it up and on the inside cover _Good luck from the team. Love El. _I blow them a kiss and I mouth "Thanks Ladies." _P.S. I like the hair._


	9. Chapter 9 A New Day Dawns

_Emma honey get up. Emma wake up._

_Mornin' Mama._

_Do you know what day this is?_

_No. No, what day is it?_

_Oh Emma! It's your birthday. You're six today._

_That's right. It's my birthday!_

_We're having your party after school with your friends then we're going to Nan and Pop-Pop's for dinner. Excited?_

_YEAH!_

_Get ready for school and I made cupcakes for your classmates_.

_Mama, will Papa be there?_

_We'll see honey. We'll see._

Chapter Nine

The New Day Dawns

It's a bright and sunny day. Let me rephrase that. It's hot. Really hot. Water. Shoot. The gamemakers may have dried up the water source. I climb down the tree as fast as possible and go to the stream. Good, it's still there. I go to dip the bottle in. OUCH! The water is hot. Almost boiling. Damn. I find a stick and tie the bottle to it. I hope it doesn't melt the bottle. I dip it in, fill it and get the bottle out fast.

I stare at the stream and realize that I can't escape in that direction. I have to relocate to a safer location. I pack up my stuff and move on. I transfer my mental notes into my notebook. I sketch out a map and mark the locations where I've seen tributes. I think I'll go upstream. This will lead me to the rocky terrain There will be a lot of cover and it's not near the career alliance and it gives me the high ground. My best guesstimate is a three hour walk. It's not that far but I have to take it slow and go around Boy Seven and Eight's camp that they had last night.

I've been walking for two hours and I'm starting to get drained. The heat is oppressive and the air is thick and humid. Even though I am thirsty and need to drink I must watch my water supply. I move into a clump of bushes and I cut myself on a thorn. Shoot, I wasn't paying attention. This bush has a lot off thorns. Well, at least I don't have to worry about animal attack in here. They're smart enough to stay away. When I get to the interior of the clump I notice the berries. They're blackberries. We have them all over the woods surrounding District Two. Some of my neighbors even grow them in their yards. I start to pick and eat some berries around me when I hear the footsteps. I grab my staff in one hand and the hatchet in the other. It will be hard for me to escape quickly from the bramble, but also will prevent anyone from approaching me.

"Over hear. Look blackberries." "Are they edible?" "Yes. We have them at home. Here. I'll eat one first." "Kizzy, they're sweet. Let's load up fast and get out of here." "Can't we stay here a while?" "No Kizzy. We have to keep moving." "Come on. Please. It's so nice here." "No. I promise I'll find a place to stay in a little while."

It's Girl Eleven and Twelve. And now I've learned someone's name. Girl Twelve is Kizzy. I was told by Eleven's District mate that she wasn't interested in an alliance but that may have only been with him. And Twelve is not alone any more. I was right, she learned something that would keep her alive, at least for a few days. I stay perfectly still. Twelve is not a threat but I've seen Eleven with a knife.

I blink my eyes and realize I'm just staring forward. Looking at nothing. Just a piece a fruit on a stem. Shoot, how long have I been out. The sun is still high in the sky. I could have been out for as much as an hour. Damn. This is not good. I have to make a point of trying to find my herb growing here in the arena as I go along.

I load my leather bag and the little silver tin that my gift came in with berries and start to walk. I have a few cuts from the thorns but none are deep or too bloody. I pick at the fruit as I walk. I also note in my map where I saw Eleven and Twelve. They might camp near by.

Will Eleven be able to kill Twelve if they're the last two left. I'm not convinced that I could kill anybody. Probably if my life depended on it. What are the chances that they will just go around killing each other and leave me standing in the end? Not good I suppose. I have to start planning to be offensive. To eliminate my opponents myself. To kill in cold blood if need be.

I keep walking when I hear a faint noise. Water bubbling. Maybe a spring. I go towards the noise cautiously. I see it. The water is coming out of a pile of rocks on the side of a small hill. There is a small clearing in front of it. I get down and stare at it. I've drunk a lot of water today because of the heat and I need to refill my containers but I need to be careful. Is anybody here watching me? Is it a trap? I sit down in a clump of bushes for cover and watch. I'm a patient girl. I've got all the time in the world.

I've been sitting here for a while and I've been extremely quiet. I haven't heard anybody. If there was any other tribute here and was just as quiet as me there is nothing I can do about it. I take a final look around. On the ground. In the trees. The one thing that I'm most concerned with is an experienced archer. He could be off in the distance and I wouldn't even know it. In the clearing I'll be exposed and a target. I get up and move as quick as I can to the spring.

I feel above the water and there isn't heat radiating off the water. Good, it's not boiling. I dip it in and it is so cool. Almost as cool as the inside of my refrigerator. I fill the bottles and splash water in my face.

Then I hear the snap of a twig. It is off the my right and it's probably no closer than ten yards away. At the treeline. I turn my head and there he is. Boy Six.

He's made a mistake and he knows it. He wasn't paying attention. He was walking along, unscrewing the top of his water bottle and didn't even realize I was here. We're both aware of each other now and we're just staring at each other. Sizing up the situation. I know one thing, he's dehydrated. His bottle is empty, sweat is pouring down his face. His shirt is saturated. He's also a little glassy eyed. This might give me a little advantage.

He attaches his bottle to his belt and takes his staff and gets into a fighting position. I stand and get into a similar position. At this point he has to know I'm a trained fighter. I know he is; I saw him knock down Atlas in the ring. I'm not going to run. I'm too tired after a day of walking. I'm committed to this fight. And it appears he is also.

We circle each other as if we're in a ring. Still sizing up each other. I've seen him fight but I don't think he has seen me. He charges me, brings his staff over his head towards me. I easily deflect it and counter with a blow across his head, cutting his face. "So you've fought before" he says as he rolls and get back up immediately. "Yup. You too." He charges again. We exchange a series of blows and counter-blows but nothing connects and we back off and continue circling. He should have continued, he was gaining an advantage. He's become cautious, too cautious. I know now that I have to take the advantage and I charge him swinging my staff in a series of attacks, each one successfully repulsed.

Maybe I'm tired because I didn't anticipate the butt of his staff hitting me square in the chest. This is the most pain I've had to endure in quite a long time. I fall on my back and he lifts his staff and plunges it straight for me again. This time I roll out of the way and lift my staff with as much force as I can manage a hit him squarely right between the legs. "OH. DAMN! SHIT! And he backs off bent over. This is the perfect opportunity to charge him and finish him off but I can't muster the energy. I'm in pain and I'm having trouble breathing. I put the staff in the ground and haul my self up.

"Why you damn bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you." He charges and I just stand there open and exposed, waiting for the final blow that will cut me down and end my games. He lifts his staff over his head to maximize the power of his hit when I toss the clump of dirt that I picked up in my hand when I was on the ground directly in his face.

His hit doesn't come anywhere near me. As he passes me I swing my staff and hit him with a powerful blow to his back. My breathing is getting better and I'm getting my energy back when I see the bow being pulled back the arrow is released. Our fight has attracted an audience. Boy One, the archer is here. I dive down and roll towards the trees for some cover and the arrow wizzes over my head. So close I could hear it. Boy Six is cursing up a storm. He gets up and is obviously unaware a third party has entered our little ring. He wipes the dirt away and finally sees me. His anger has taken over. He charges and when he is halfway across the clearing he drops face first into the ground. An arrow in his back, blood pouring out. The cannon booms. Boy One is loading his weapon and I start to run. I run up the small hill as fast as I can. I know that fight is not an option so I opt for flight. The adrenaline has kicked in and it is masking the pain in my chest for now.

I turn around and can tell I'm not being pursued. Boy One walks slowly to Boy Six and retrieves his arrow and the one that missed me. He is walking slowly with a limp. I wonder how much he is hurt. I take cover and observe. He dips his head in the water and starts splashing water all over himself. He's as tired as I am. I continue on up the hill looking for a safe place to inventory my wounds.

I've been walking up hill for a while and reach the crest of the hill. I sit against a large rock. The bumps, bruises and cuts are not serious. I will be sore but they'll heal. It's the hit I took to my chest that concerns me. I lift my shirt up and I can see the giant black and blue. The pain is coming back now and my breathing is labored. I need to rest. If I broke a rib or even cracked my sternum there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. It is too dangerous on the ground so I decide to sleep in a tree tonight. The climbing is tough but I make it to a sturdy branch. I tie myself in and start to relax.

Beep, beep, beep. There it goes again. The unmistakable sound of a gift. It lands right in my lap. I open it and there is a tube of ointment so my cuts don't get infected. And another container. I open it and I chuckle. I shouldn't because it hurts to laugh. A smile comes across my face as I take the first taste of the chocolate pudding. It's creamy and delicious. The taste has instantly cheered me up. Two gifts, one practical and one impractical. It might be the impractical one that does the most good.


	10. Chapter 10 The Mama Bear

_Look, a bear cub. He's so cute._

_Be careful. Where there's a cub there's a mama bear._

_I wonder where she is?_

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. RUN, RUN, RUN_

_I am RUNNING. Go Faster, Faster. Run faster._

_Slow down, I think she stopped._

_I feel sick. I think I'm going to puke. El, for a girl who hates to run you did okay. Did you every think you could outrun a bear._

_No, but I didn't have to outrun the bear. I only had to outrun you._

Chapter 10

The Mama Bear

The sun is coming up when I awaken. I'm feeling a little better. My chest doesn't hurt as much as yesterday. I guess chocolate pudding is good medicine. I'll have to tell El's mom about that. I have a splitting headache though. And it's the strangest thing, in the next tree there is a possum hanging from a branch and we're staring at each other eye to eye. How can I be eye to eye with her unless I'm, oh man, also upside down.

Well that explains the headache. All the blood in my body is in my head. The knot in the rope that I tied around my chest must have loosened and I rolled over. I do have a more pressing problem, how do I get upright. "Any suggestions. You do this all the time" I ask the possum as she scurries away. I have to reach the branch that I'm tied into. I try to sing a little to get some momentum and reach up and grab the branch but the pain comes back to my chest and I'm struggling not to scream. This is ridiculous, I have to right myself. So I just suck it up and I swing and grab the branch. I pull myself up. This would actually be easier for El. She is extremely flexible and can fold herself in half and palm the ground. I tough am not. I hold onto the branch with one hand, untie the rope with the other and lower myself to the branch below. I've had enough with trees today, I'm outta here.

I climb down the tree and retrieve my hat that had fallen off. Look at that, two holes. I guess the arrow had come closer than I thought. I reach into my leather bag and see that all the blackberries had been crushed and now is just a sloppy purple mess. I guess this is going to be breakfast. I eat the mash and drain the juice into the tin and drink it. I need more food, especially meat. I don't mind fruits and veggies, but deep down I'm a carnivore. I decide to set a couple of traps up here and revisit them this afternoon to see what I've caught. Then cook them at dusk when the smoke will be less visible.

I set the traps in an area where the animals frequent. I can tell by the amount of droppings on the ground. Now off to fill up the water bottles at the brook. I just hope that I don't encounter anyone today. I'm in no shape for a fight. I'll also forage along the way.

As luck would have it I find a good amount of strawberries. Yes, bad luck. Allergic. But what do we have here. It's twisted stalk. These I can eat. Not too many. They give you the runs. I take some and move on.

The rest of my walk was uneventful but tiresome. When I get near the brook I observe it for a few minutes to make sure it's safe. I fill the bottle quickly and take off. I'm not sure where to go. I decide to just go back, check the traps. I need some more rest and I best avoid any contact.

I haven't walk far when I here someone walking. I duck behind a large tree and get down low. I look around me to see if there is anyone coming from my back and also check my escape routes. I look and see a lone girl. It's Kizzy. Probably just foraging. She's not carrying any weapon, she's just looking around. Eleven might be around. I want to avoid a fight if possible.

She comes close to the tree. I keep saying to myself like I'm trying to will her to obey, 'go away, that's right turn around, come on girl go away.' "Emma, Emma." Oh crap she's calling me. "Emma, Emma, Where are you?" I try to keep perfectly still but she is still walking towards me. I'm still trying to will her away when she sees me.

"Hi Emma, I'm Kizzy." "I know Kizzy. Now go away." "Can't we talk Emma?" No. Kizzy. Please go away." "But you're hurt. Addi and I can help you." I can only assume Addi is Girl Eleven. "No Kizzy. Go back to Addi , PLEASE." Why is this girl doing this? She is going to get herself killed. She has no weapon. She can't defend herself. I have no intentions of killing her but it was pure luck it was me and not another tribute.

Then I hear the call. It's Addi. "Kizzy. Get back here. Now." "But Emma needs our help she's hurt." Addi jumps into my view and draws her knife. "Kizzy. Come over here. Now." Addi has a look in her eyes. A look I've seen before. A look of a mama bear protecting her cub. This is not a person I want to or can deal with at this time. Addi is protective of Kizzy in a way much more than two tributes that have formed an alliance.

I lift my staff to protect myself but this has no effect on Addi. "Kizzy please go to Addi." "But it could be the three of us together. Addi, can't Emma join us? She won't hurt us." "No. she has to go away. Please come here." Unfortunately Addi is getting loud. That might attract an audience. Addi says as she is getting more agitated "You better not hurt her." "I won't. I just want to leave." "No Emma don't go. Please Addi. Tell Emma to stay." "LET'S GO KIZZY. NOW." Kizzy starts to walk towards Addi and I think this will be all over soon. Addi holds out her hand "Come on Kizzy. Come to me."

I heard it. Then I see it and I yell "Arrow." I dive to the ground. I look up and I see Addi looking into the distance to see what I was screaming about. She turns around and at the same time we see Kizzy with the arrow in her chest. I run to them "Addi! ADDI! Grab her. We have to get to cover. Now!" We each grab her under the armpits and drag her behind a group of trees. I look around. I was so distracted by Kizzy and Addi that I didn't realize that Boy One, Boy and Girl Four and Boy Nine had closed in on us.

Addi is screaming at Kizzy "WHY. WHY didn't you just come back. WHY. WHY." I interrupt "Addi we need to figure a way out. Addi do you hear me." She's so focused on Kizzy she doesn't even hear me. It's up to me to protect us for now. Four against one and one is an experienced archer. The odds are not in my favor.

"Oh Kizzy why?" "Don't worry Addi. I had fun being with you." "No. No I can't lose you too. Not now. Not you too. Not like Clara." "Addi don't cry. I'll be with Clara soon." Addi breaks down and is inconsolable. I look up and things haven't improved. I see a spear and two tridents poking up through the brush. Fortunately they don't know how we're armed and they are being very cautious. I can't help but to wonder, who's Clara. "No. It's better if you stay with me. Kizzy please don't go." I see Addi stroking her hair and just staring into her eyes. "Addi. Addi. We need to try to get out of here. Addi. That's the only way we can help Kizzy." Who am I kidding. Even if we got out of here we couldn't help her. The wound is severe and bleeding profusely. Kizzy is going to bleed out soon. Lannie could send me a surgical kit and I wouldn't be able to save her. She's starting to cough up blood. The end is near. "Turn Kizzy on her side so she doesn't choke" this is the only advice I can offer. Make her comfortable.

I could just run. But I can't. I just can't. Kizzy's breathing is very labored and she not answering Addi at all. I can see Addi clasping hands with her when Kizzy's hand becomes limp. Three seconds later the cannon goes off. It's over, Kizzy's gone.

Addi gently lays Kizzy on her back and pulls the bloody arrow out. She stares at her for a few moments and then sits against a tree and the tears just start pouring out. "Addi. I'm sorry" is all I can say to her. "I wasn't good enough to protect her. Just as I failed to do with Clara." "Addi listen to me. We have to get out of here. Can you help? Are you okay to help get us out of here?" She wipes the tears from her face, looks at me and nods "Yes. What do we got?" "The boy with the spear is over there to the right and the pair with the tridents are a little further back to the left." "Where's Action?" "Who's that?" "Action. The boy from One." "Oh, I didn't know his name. He's further back straight up the middle." She peaks up. "I see them." "Now my idea is to..." Before I finish she takes off with knife in hand. "Oh damn."

What I see is amazing. She runs right at the boy from Nine. He throws the spear but she jumps to the side and it misses her. She leaps over a bush and in one motion takes a swipe at him with knife and cuts him across the chest. She keeps running and a trident flies through the air. She ducks and it impales itself in a tree. She then makes a beeline towards Action. He pulls back and shoots. She swerves and it misses. He loads again but it's a poor shot and it misses. She's gaining speed and he loads another. It hits her but it had little power to it and she just pulls it out.

She luges at him and they fall to the ground. I can't see anymore but the boy screaming in agony tells the story. The screams seem to go on forever but they finally go silent and the cannon goes off. Addi gets up and turns around. She's covered in blood. Action's three comrades have seen what she is capable of, they take off and Addi chases them. There is no stopping her. No way to control her. She is feral now. A wild animal. Before she just wanted to protect. Now she wants revenge.

I move out and pick up the spear "This might come in handy. I walk over to the trident and try to pull it out. It's so deep in the tree I don't have any luck getting it out so I just leave it there. I should hurry because I hear the hovercraft, but I don't. I walk over to Kizzy laying there peacefully. I kneel on one knee next to her. "Poor Kizzy, 'This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.'"* I close her eyes and get up. "cinerem in cinerem, pulverem in pulverem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Credit to Don McLean for the lyrics from his song _Vincent_.


	11. Chapter 11 The Bag Trick

_Mama. Can you help me in here. What's wrong?_

_I want to take a shower before we go shopping and can't figure how to turn it on. There's a lot of buttons._

_Wow, there are a lot of buttons. They don't do anything simple in the Capitol, do they._

_Let's see what this one does. TOO HOT, TOO HOT! Okay, we know that's temperature._

_Stand back, I'm trying this one. Oh, that's interesting. It determines the nozzles that spray. I don't understand nozzles in the floor spraying up, but okay._

_And it seems this one is for pressure. What are these? NO, NO, NO, yuk. That's for scent. I smell like a rose. It's too strong. Get it off me. Okay. NO, wrong button. Now I'm tinted yellow. _

_Oh relax. Yellow is your favorite color honey._

Chapter 11

The Bag Trick

I leave Kizzy's body where it is and start to walk away. The hovercraft arrives to take away the bodies.

I'm still very sore from the previous fight. I need to rest in safety. I have water and food so I don't have to forage. What I need is rest. I need to find a tree I can climb. And hope I can make it up with my injuries.

I don't know which way to walk to avoid contact with any tributes. Addi is chasing the two Fours and Boy Nine. That leaves the pair, Boy Seven and Boy Eight. I have an idea where they are but I can't be for sure. I'll walk for the rest of the day and find someplace to hide at nightfall.

My breathing is becoming labored. Between the heat, the humidity and the injury I'm tiring quickly. I hear somebody. I freeze. I hide behind a tree and get down. I now hear voices. Two boys talking. It's probably Boy Seven and Eight. They come into view. They're bickering about food and water. That's good. They're not operating well together.

Unfortunately they are not leaving the area. I sit down, keep under cover and decide to wait them out. Man they are a whiny pair. "Let me have something to eat." "No get your own." "Come on, I'm hungry." "Ask your mentor for help." "Hey. I'm hungry. Send me something." And loud. If Addi wasn't chasing the alliance they'd be here right now planning to kill them. Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh, someone's getting a gift. I look over and I see the parachute. It lands close to them. They both go for it. Those idiots, they're arguing again. "Gimme some of that." "No. You wouldn't share before." Geez, they sound like an old married couple.

One of them gets up and takes off. The other one chases after him. Thanks for taking off. Now I can relax.

* * *

Oh crap it's dark. I zoned out. Dammit. Well at least I'm still safe. I better start climbing and get off the ground. I locate a climbable tree and start. Oh boy it's painful. I struggle to keep going. I struggle even more not to make any noise. I reach a good place to sleep and tie myself in. Time to sleep.

I must have had a good nap when I zoned out because I'm not falling asleep. Maybe it's better. There's a full moon and a clear night. I might be seen. Even all the way up here.

I hear someone walking towards me. They're loud and snapping every stick they can find. It must be one of those two dolts from before. It's worse, it's both of them. They're still bickering. Yak, yak, yak. I wish they'd shut up, they're giving me a headache. Finally they shut up and sit. One of them goes to sleep and the other one keeps guard. I take out my notebook and start writing notes. It'll help me focus.

_**Dear Mama, I **__**just**_ no scratch that out, _**I wish I**_ no not good either, _**if only **_no. Oh what am I doing, I'll see her soon and tell her myself. I'll take her and we'll move into my new house. I'll be such a celebrity my father wouldn't dare object or cause trouble for us. We'll be free.

Dawn is approaching. I have to have a plan. I look down and they're still there but both are asleep. Um, what to do. I untie myself and stand on the branch and lean over the next one and look straight down at them. One's against the tree with his pack beside him, the other is sleeping under a bush. I tie the fish hooks on the end of my rope and tie some weight on the end of the rope and start lowering. It's a distance down but luckily there is not a breeze to sway the rope. Half way there and on target. Three quarters, a little sway but still on target. Almost there. I'm at the level of the pack. Now to grab the strap. The breeze comes and swings the rope. Oh no it taps him in the head. He doesn't react. He's sound asleep. I try again. I think I have it, up we go.

I start to raise it, slowly. I lean out to keep it away from the tree so it doesn't get caught. SNAP. Damn, I'm too far out on the branch. I inch my way back and look down. No reaction from them. Good, a little more. Got it.

I coil up the rope. Gather up all my stuff and take cover in the tree. And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Oh, when are these two idiots going to wake up. Geez, I have to pee.

I need to get them up. I look through the bag and find something. I toss it at the one under the bush. It makes some noise when it hits the ground. That's better. Now one of them is rustling. The one against the tree. He looks around for his bag. "Hey where's my bag?" No answer. He kicks him.

"What'd you do that for?" I can't tell which one is Seven or Eight.

"Where's my bag?"

"I don't know. You should have kept an eye on it better."

"You SOB you were supposed to watch. You fell asleep. Someone stole it."

"That's stupid. If someone was here to steal it they would have killed us."

"That's right. You probably took my stuff. Let me see your stuff." They start to argue when he spots something on the ground where his comrade was sleeping. "What's this?"

"I don't know. What is it?"

"It's my penknife. Right where you were sleeping."

"That don't prove nothing." That's the last of their argument, they start to fight.

They are throwing punches at each other but not really connecting. If I weren't injured I could have taken them both at the same time. They separate and pull out their knives. Neither of them know how to fight with knives. One of them will get lucky though. And as luck would have it one did. One of the boys collapses and the other one backs off. There isn't a cannon so he's not dead. The one still standing walks over to the one on the ground and he's about to finish him off when the cannon goes off. He's dead. They other boy stumbles over to his former comrades bag and picks it up. He stumbles off. I think he got injured. It was Eight that survived.

I get out of the tree and walk away. The hovercraft will arrive soon. And they pick up the boy. I start to walk away. I walk away but I'm not sure which way to go. I don't have any idea where anyone is located. I know which way Boy Eight went but none of the others. I decide to go uphill and towards the water source. I need to be cautious. I'm injured and not completely focused. The good news is that some of the others are also injured. Also, Addi is still alive. She is a wild girl right now. She wants revenge and she doesn't care whether she lives or dies.

On the way to water I forage. Collecting berries and other edible plants. I'm hungry because eating just rabbit food is not enough. I'm reluctant to start a fire to eat meat but I think I must. Instead of going to the brook I start to travel to the stream and fish.

It's a slow walk to the stream and when I get there I get down and observe it first. I don't see any movement so I approach. I refill my water bottles and put them back in my bag and wait for them to purify.

I dig for worms and put them on the hook and set the lines in the water. I retreat back into the trees and wait. My mind drifts into thinking of home. My mom. Eleanor. School. Track.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The parachute drops right next to me. I open it up and see a bottle with pills. They're painkillers. These pills probably cost all the sponsor money up to this point. I don't think I can expect anything else from my mentors. I mouth "Thanks" in the air. Maybe a camera picked it up. My water has been purified and I take a pill.

I look over. I think I have a catch. Better two fish. They're small but it will be enough. I may not have ever butchered an animal but I've cleaned and gutted plenty of fish. The fish we get from the market are always whole.

After the fish are clean I start a fire. It is almost dusk. The best time to start a fire. The smoke and the flames are less apt to be seen at this time. I put the meat on a stick and put it over the fire. Keeping an eye out for my competitors.

When the fish are cooked I cover the fire with dirt. I take off and eat on the way. I travel about two hundred yards and sit and rest. Between eating and the painkillers I start to feel much better and my spirits are lifted.

I hear a person walking. I look over and see Girl Four near the fire. Where are her compatriots? Boy Four and Boy Nine. I haven't heard a canon. They are here somewhere. Maybe in hiding. If I go after the girl I might be ambushed. I sit and observe.

I was right, the other two come out of the woods and join Girl Four. I see the other two boys. They have neither a trident or a spear. One might have a knife and the other a homemade staff. This is good. They don't have their weapons of choice.

They wander around looking and start to walk. Uphill. Right towards me.


	12. Chapter 12 The Cliff

_Oh for Christ's sake you good for nothing bitch. I should throw you out right now and let you live on the street. Then you'll see. You'll see that you're worthless. That you can't live without me. You and that brat need me._

**Chapter 12**

I see Boy Nine coming towards me. He is searching the bushes to the right and left of him as he goes along. About 20 yards behind him are the Fours. I'm well hidden but only for people passing by, not someone searching the bushes. He pauses and stands straight up and looks around. I silently mouth, stop looking, nothing here, let's go that way. I guess my powers of telepathy are weak because he's heading straight towards me. I check to make sure my hatchet is in my belt. I can grab it quickly if I have to. My first line of defense is staying hidden.

I try to shrink smaller and not breath too loud. But because my breathing is labored I'm not being as quiet as i need to be. He is only a few feet from me now. One more step and he'll see me.

The bushes are pulled aside "Hey, look who I found." He yells to the Fours. While he's turned away I ram my staff right into his abdomen with as much force as I can muster. "Oh crap!" He yells. I grab my hatchet preparing to kill him when he stumbles backwards towards the Fours. They are now too close to finish Nine so I retreat. I run as fast as I can uphill. They are not gaining on me. They must be as tired and worn as I am.

As I'm running away from the trio I see Addi charging right at me. She has a crazed look in her eyes. Her cloths are dirty and bloody as is her face and hair. She is carrying the hunting knife she has used to slaughter her other victims. What do I choose, Addi or the alliance?

When I get about ten yards from Addi I make a right turn going parallel to the ridge. Instead of coming after me she goes after the Fours. Boy Nine is still on the ground when his compatriots pass him running from Addi. She spots Boy Nine and she lunges at him with her knife over her head. She brings the knife down into the boys chest. His agonizing screams echo in the valley. A few seconds later the canon goes off. Addi gets up and stares at the boy for a few seconds. She runs away from him and chases the Fours.

I stand next to a tree to rest. Now there are only four of us. I walk away and finish my fish, eating some berries and drinking water.

After about an hour of walking I get to the upper part of the stream. I lean over and wash my hands and face. The water is cooling. It is a welcome relief from the oppressive heat and humidity.

I fill my water bottles and forage as I walk. I continue walking upstream which is leading me uphill. I want to gain the high ground. I can see it in the distance. It is very rocky and steep. There is very little cover and food and water won't be available by the look of it.

I reach the edge of the tree line. The time to decide is now. If I stay within the trees my defenses would be limited but I'll have access to food and water. If I go up on the cliff I can only stay there a few days. And after a while the Gamemakers will find a way to force me down. I choose the cliff.

I decide to climb a tree until nightfall so I won't be seen going going up into the rocks. The rest will be welcome. I find a climbable tree and take a series of deep breaths. I start to climb but I have some serious pain in my chest. It's getting difficult to raise my arms over my head. I make slow but sure progress. I get to a point that is not as high as I would like but it'll have to do. I tie myself to the branch and I scan the area. Trees are behind me and a cliff face is in front of me.

I sigh at my situation. I'm injured. I have two opponents that want to kill me. And then there's Addi. She has not come after me. Not yet at least. She has been going after the tributes that killed Kizzy. What is she going to do when and if she kills both Fours. Will she come after me then? How do I defend against her? She is fearless. I don't think she cares if she lives or dies. Suddenly I shake. The noise startles me. The canon goes off. And now there are three of us.

I stare out and wonder who died, Addi or a Four. My money is on Addi still being alive. I lean back and rest and think of home. My mom. How is she handling this. Not only worrying about me in the arena but is my father being abusive. He probably isn't hitting her. I'm sure there are reporters all around wanting to interview the mother of a top tribute. But my father can be very verbally abusive. Words hurt. You tell someone she's good for nothing often enough they'll start to believe it.

Then there is El. She must be frantic. Luckily she has her parents and our friends to depend on. She right now is probably trying to figure out a plan for me. She loves puzzles. Most puzzles just give you the satisfaction of completing them. This one is life and death.

Maybe I should think like El. What would El do? No, that's not good. We are two different people. We have different strengths and weaknesses. She could fight if she needed to but I'm a trained fighter. Even in this weakened state I'm good. The question should be, what would El have me do? First she'd have me look at my strengths. I'm smart, I have a perfect memory. I'm also athletic and strong. Like I said before, I can fight.

My weaknesses, I'm injured, I'm smaller than Boy Four. But bigger than Addi or Girl Four. I could zone out if I don't keep my mind occupied.

The key is my fighting ability. I need to get Girl Four in a fight. Hand to hand. I can win that. Just as long as Addi doesn't show up I'll be fine. After I deal with the girl I'll deal with Addi.

I'll lure her to me. I have no interest in hunting her down. I'll also have to pick a place where I can see if Addi is coming. Oh damn what am I thinking, what happens if Addi shows up first? Ummm... she'll lie in wait for Girl Four. The girl is her target, not me.

On top of the cliff. That's the spot. It's open and you can see a person arriving from all directions.

How to attract her. She could see me just walking around. Well, not if she's on the other side of the arena. A fire? That's the way. A problem, the top of the cliff is barren, I would have to haul up wood. I wouldn't need that much. I could tie up a pile and haul it up with my rope.

Nightfall comes and I climb down from my perch. I collect wood. I won't need that much. And besides that, there is just so much I can lift up. I put my pile at the base of the cliff and tie up the bundle. I try to lift it. It's heavy but doable.

I'm going to hold the rope in my hand. If I tied it to myself someone might come along and pull on it and pull me down. If that's the case I wouldn't need the wood for the fire. They'd be here already. Okay, the thinking part is over, let's climb.

The cliff face is steep. Not quite vertical but very challenging. Living in District Two which is in the mountains has given me the opportunity to climb but nothing this steep. I start to climb. Quite cautiously at first. Once I get my sea legs, or in this case my cliff legs I am a little more confident and move along. There is enough moonlight so I can see but I don't think there is enough to light me up.

It's only a fifty foot climb. That will take a while when movement is measured in inches. I see a ledge about halfway up. I'l rest there.

It's taken some time to reach the ledge. I sit back and catch my breath. I drink some water and eat. It's a good thing it's dark. I feel vulnerable here. I freeze. I hear someone walking. I look around, I don't see anything. The walking is getting closer. I can sense what direction it's coming from and I stare that way trying to make out any images, any movement. There they are. They're moving slowly, methodically. My only defense is to stay hidden. This was the biggest flaw in the plan. Getting caught on the cliff face. I hope I survive to chastise El about this.

They are about to exit the trees and bushes. Oh God I hope i's Addi. She hasn't tried to kill me and she might leave me alone and go hunt down the other Four. But if it's one of the Fours then I'm in for it.

The bushes come apart and they are about to come into view. I let out a big sigh. It's a beautiful deer. A buck. An eight pointer at least. He's a magnificent beast. That's funny, he is the first large animal I've seen. I hope that this isn't a signal that the gamemakers are going to do something, like put bears in the arena. As if I don't have enough to deal with.

I continue my climb without any more problems. The slope actually becomes less steep after the ledge and I make it to the top. I rest for a while before I start to haul up the wood. I look around and I see another cliff. This one is not climbable and from the look of it I think it is man-made. This might be the arena boundary.

As I haul up the wood I tie it off to a large rock just in case I let it go so it won't fall all the way down. When I get it to the top I'm officially exhausted. The climbing and the hauling has taken its tole. I can't move anymore. I have to sleep. Against the arena boundary are very large boulders. I hide behind one to wait for the nighttime showing of who died.

I awaken and it is daytime. Oh shoot I missed the announcement. From the sun's position I'd say it is nine or ten in the morning. I hope no one has climbed and is also hidden. Well, except for taking me by surprise that wouldn't be so bad. I want them up here to fight. For a showdown.

I light my fire. I hope it's smoky enough. It will have to do. It gets going and I move back to the boulders. I sit and watch. Who will appear first. A Four or Addi. I keep on thinking Addi alive. What happens if both Fours show up? Another flaw in this plan. And what happens if the just stay down below and wait me out? That won't be allowed by the Gamemakers for more than a day or two. They'll figure out a way to bring us together.

So I sit and wait. Oh Eleanor, I hope your plan works.


	13. Chapter 13 Showdown

_MaMa!_

_MAMA!_

**_MAMA!_**

_Why are you screaming? What's wrong?_

_I'm bleeding. Bad._

_Oh dear. Let me look. What happened?_

_I was cleaning the glass when it broke. Oh man ! It hurts._

_You're gonna need stitches. Let's go to the emergency room. Here wrap the towel around it and keep pressure on it._

* * *

_Hi PaPa._

_Let me see. Oh good. It's not you're throwing hand._

**Showdown**

So I sit and wait. And Listen. I'm hidden behind a boulder. I have good hearing. So I can keep myself hidden and just listen for person approaching. I eat some berries, the last piece of fish and drink water. It seems to have gotten hotter and more humid. I'm sweating like mad. My cloths are soaked through.

While sitting there I think of how I'm going to fight. How do I confront a tribute with a spear or a trident. If they throw it and it hits me I'm done. But if the throw it and it misses I win. If they use to fight with I will do well. I wish I had received a shield but I didn't think of it. Too late now.

I decide to walk around and stretch my legs. This will also keep me busy and hopefully I won't zone out. If one of them doesn't come soon I'll just die of boredom. I start to daydream about the other tributes, especially Kizzy. I didn't pay attention to her in training because she was such a weak opponent. But there was something about her. I don't think she comprehended what was happening. What her situation was. There are local kids like that in District Two. They are herded to another school. I don't think the authorities want them with the regular kids. It's too bad. We could learn a lot from a girl like Kizzy. From her innate goodness.

I hear something. I bolt for cover an look in the direction of the sound. I don't see anything. Oh there it is, only a bird. A big bird. That's why it made enough noise to alert me. I think it's an eagle.

I didn't see the trident until the last second because I was paying attention to the bird. Four lunged at me and I was able to repel her attack with only a small scratch on my side. And now the battle truly starts. Girl Four is about my height but built very different. She has a muscular build. She has broad shoulders and thick arms and legs. She must train constantly to maintain a body like that. She doesn't look to have an ounce of body fat on her. I train and I am in good shape but nothing like Girl Four.

We back away and separate. As we circle and size each other up I wonder if she realized she missed her best shot. Even with a sharp trident I feel I am the superior fighter. She's playing my game now. Hand to hand combat.

When we move closer to each other she lunges but I repel each attack. I counter attack. She repels each attack but that's okay. I'm only probing for information. Each time I learn more about her. How she attacks. How she defends. Any tells that will help me predict her next move. In the back of my mind I am constantly aware that Addi or Boy Four are still out there.. I try to keep my back to the wall so no one can sneak behind me.

I take my shots also. I swing multiple times coming from both the left and right but she's successful at defending herself. She's quick, very quick. I have better luck jabbing. Hitting her in the chest. Too light to do any damage though.

I haven't decided if I should just wait for her to make a move or attack myself. I have a feeling she's going to attack me. She did climb up to get me. She's aggressive.

She lunges at me and I smack the trident to the ground with my staff. She stumbles forward and I hit her on the back with my staff. She screams with pain but is able to stay standing and turn around. She still seems like she wants to be the aggressor. I can see it in her eyes. She is single-minded. She's just focused on killing me.

She charges again and I defend myself but this time I wasn't completely successful. She manages to cut me in the leg. It is a long cut from the top of my thigh to my mid calf. Although it is not deep it is bloody. I don't even have to see it. I can feel the blood oozing out. It is very painful and the salt in my sweat makes it even more painful. I can't stop and do anything about it. If I put my guard down, even for just a moment I'm a dead girl.

I have to attack. And I do. I charge her and with full force I hit an overhand swing which she defends. I pull back and swing it across the side and I connect hitting her chest on the side. I'm sure I damaged her ribs. As she pulls away she favors that side. I charge again with an overhand which she weakly defends and then again across the side. I don't hit her with the same force. But I did some more damage. I seem to be getting weak. Maybe from the lose of blood. If that's the case I have to end this now before I pass out. Passing out is as good as dead. She's leaning to her right side. I don't think she'll be able to defend another attack. As I proceed to use my overhand again she sets up to defend it but at the last moment I switch up and lunge at her with the butt of my staff. I hit her right in the throat. I make solid contact. She drops her trident and backs off. She grabs her neck. She is having trouble breathing. I should go over and finish her off but I don't have the strength.

I drop to one knee and look at my wound. I'm kneeling in a pool of blood. It is more severe than I thought. Blood is pouring out. I don't have enough cloth for bandages. But maybe I could at least cover some of the wound. I pull off my shirt and belt and wrap it then pull my belt tight over the deepest part. As I bandage it I keep an eye on Girl Four who is obviously seriously wounded. She's down on all fours trying to breath.

A figure appears. Her hair is matted, her face is covered in blood and dirt. Her cloths are tattered. She looks like a feral child. Like in the story of a child brought up by wolves. She walks over to Girl Four and stares at her. Girl Four is just trying to breath and I don't think she knows she's there. Four makes no effort to escape. Addi reaches down with her knife and slits her throat. The blood lose is dramatic and is pooling fast. She falls flat on the ground. Her eyes are still open but the canon sounds.

And now there are two. Addi drops her knife at her side. I take my staff and lift myself up. I haven't been successful at stemming the flow of blood. To be honest with you, all Addi has to do is walk away. We're staring at each other. The look in her eyes is different. They are no longer filled with hate. They look like she's satisfied, like she's done her job.

I lift my staff to defend myself but she's not approaching me. She's just standing there staring at me. I guess she's just going to let me bleed to death. I'm getting weaker by the second. My eyes are getting heavy. I close them just for a second. When I open them Addi is gone. I guess she took my advice. I collapse to my knees. And then I collapse fully. I guess this is how it ends. Face down in a pool of blood on top of a barren cliff.


	14. Chapter 14 The Edge

_Congratulations Emma. That was a fantastic match. May I present to you your First Place Medal._

**The Edge**

When I wake up I'm in some sort of hospital room. I'm hooked up to monitors. There are IVs into my arms. I'm on O2. There is no one else in the room. My leg is throbbing. My throat is very sore. I hear someone come in and I look to my left and see a woman I presume to be a nurse.

"Hello Emma." I nod. "You're in the training center medical ward."

"Addi?" I manage to get out a faint whisper. The nurse leans in to me.

"We all thought she would win but she slipped off the cliff. You won." I nod and tears come to my eyes. Tears of joy that I survived. Tears of sadness over the senseless loss of life involved in these ridiculous games.

"You have some visitors." The door opens and it is Lannie, Tigris and Fushcia.

"Hey sweetie. I know you can't talk and you need your rest but we just had to see you." Lannie says.

It's nice to see them. Even though they participate in this barbaric spectacle I appreciate what they've done to help me. I give them a faint smile. The three of them kiss me gently as the leave the room. I grab Lannie's hand and pull her in to me. "My Mother?"

"I spoke to your Father. They're both very proud of you. They can't wait for you to come home." I nod. Unfortunately I didn't ask about my Father but my Mother. I hope she's alright. Oh geez, how long will I have to be here. Let this all be over with. Let me go home. But unfortunately it won't end. I've got the final show. A victory tour. Next year's games. Then next year, then next year and on and on and on forever.

* * *

The next day I seem to have recovered my strength. I'm no longer on any IVs or O2. My throat is still sore but I can move around. I pull the covers away and look at my leg.

It is bandaged from the top of my thigh to my ankle. Although it's not in a cast the bandages are so thick I can't bend it.

I lay there for a second and think about Addi just standing there looking at me before I passed out. I see her standing there. I can't remember what happened next. My memory is foggy. And that's impossible for me. Maybe it's the anesthesia.

I ring for the nurse.

"Hello Emma. This is Doctor Cranston."

"Hi Emma. How are you today?" He looks at my eyes, my throat and my leg. "You suffered quite a lot of damage to your leg. Muscle and tendon damage. You might need more surgery later." I nod. "Your throat is going to be sore for a while."

"Why?" I whisper.

"They put a breathing tube down your throat. You were fading fast. We almost didn't have a victor." Oh, does he remember who he's talking to? He's so nonchalant. I just nod accepting his answer.

"How long will I be here?"

"Just a couple of days. Don't worry. Your victory ceremony and final interview will come up soon." He truly is oblivious to the fact that I don't care. That I just want to go home. I smile politely.

"You have visitors." The doctor and nurse leave and the room fills up. Fushcia, Tigris, Lannie, Brutus and Tress appear. Except for Lannie they are all smiles. Congratulating me and each other. Lannie just holds my hand.

"Brutus. Sorry about Simon." I say.

"Don't worry. You called it. And after the first ten minutes I helped Lannie with your cause."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"So Tress. You can wash out this dye and attach my blonde extensions back."

"Are you crazy?" I look at him confused. "Your hair style is all the rage. Short and pitch black is in. My shop couldn't be busier. I'm even bottling your hair color. The package has you on it. It just says "Emma" I'll show you it as soon as they've finalized the layout."

"Wow. I'm a model. Who knew."

"Tigris, Fuchsia. Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. Listen get better." Fuchsia says.

"As soon as your ready the Tress and the rest of the team will get you ready."

I nod. They all start to leave but I hold on to Lannie's hand. I wait for them to leave.

"My mother?"

"I haven't been able to speak to her. Your Father always picks up the phone. He's always home. I had a friend of mine try to see her but your Father was there and she did not want to approach him."

"I understand."

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Now I'm worried. Where is my Mother. What has he done to her. They must have interviewed her. I turn on the TV. It is all Games on all channels. I'm hoping that the interview with her comes up.

I watch but it's hard. All the blood that is spilled. There is actually very little of me. I didn't kill anyone and there is very little action. Except for my few fights I just ran around and hid.

There's the opening. There's Simon. Oh geez. He was killed by Boy One. Wow, killed by his own alliance. Brutus was right, I did call it.

The interviews come up. There is El, she's so excited and full of energy. "Hi El." I wave to the TV. There are some of my school mates and girls on the track team. There is my Father. He talks to the interviewer like he's talking to a recruit. He doesn't answer any questions. He says what he wants to say. My Mom should be next.

But she's not. Oh damn, why wasn't she interviewed. Something must be wrong. Did he hurt her so bad she couldn't appear on TV. He is a government official. I'm sure they would cover for him. Oh I have to get home and get her out of there.

* * *

I'm released from the hospital two days later. I'm still bandaged up and I'll have to appear in the interview with my leg like this. The doctor is amazed at how fast I heal. My memory is also coming back. I close my eyes and concentrate. I see Addi. I see her drop the knife. Then it becomes foggy. Nothing more. Well it was a little more than yesterday.

Fuchsia appears. "Ready?"

"Yes." I say.

"Oh your voice is much better. Your interview will go very well."

She wheels me out of the hospital and we're on our way to the training center to be prepped for tonight's interview and then the crowning ceremony.

The usual happens. I'm scrubbed down. But it isn't harsh. They're being very gentle and especially around my injured leg. The bandage is a little looser and I can at least bend my knee a little. This will allow me to sit for the three freakin' hours this interview will take. We'll watch replays. I'm glad I watched some of it in the hospital so I won't be shocked when I see it on stage.

My dress is yellow but this one is not made for a school girl. This is a gown made for a celebrity. No more bow around the back. This one will cling to my body. Showing every curve I have. It also has a lower neckline. This one shows me off. I am no longer a girl. I am a woman and a victorious one at that.

* * *

My interview is difficult. My leg is throbbing. I can't sit comfortably. I answer Caesar politely but I have no sense of humor. And three hours on stage is a long time. Watching bodies stabbed and hacked to death is just not my choice of entertainment. Caesar is very good at his job though. He keeps crediting my demeanor on my injury. I guess I should thank him.

When the interview is finally over it is time to be crowned Victor. Normally I should stand but I can't support my weight. They give me a tall chair I can sit in. The President appears with the crown. It is plain. No jewels or embellishments, just a gold ring. On the inside it is engraved "Emma Dever, Victor of the Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games."

The President speaks to me. Congratulations Emma. I told you we expected big things from you.

"Thank you." I bend my head down and he places it upon my head. He takes my hand and raises it above my head. Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, Emma Dever, Victor of the Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games." The crowd roars. I smile politely.

* * *

The train ride back home is short. I sit by the window looking out of the window. Keeping quiet and to myself. My whole team and Brutus are celebrating. Lannie is sitting next to me holding my hand. She's been a comfort to me since the games ended. I haven't seen her drunk or hungover. She dresses less provocatively and she's more serious. I think she cares for me and is worried about me. She knows what my Father is like and how I would react if he hurt my Mother.

While sitting there looking out the window it comes to me. I see Addi fall back. Off the edge. She didn't slip, she committed suicide. I guess the Capitol edited the footage. They don't want to show a tribute taking their own life. "Thank you Addi. I owe you my life." Unfortunately I can't tell anyone. Maybe El but no one else.

We're pulling into the District Two terminal. I choose to use the crutches instead of the wheel chair. The crowd is tremendous. There are banners all over the terminal. Congratulations and well wishes. Up front in the crowd I see El and my classmates but neither of my parents.

The first to exit the train is my prep team. The crowd cheers. They are now celebrities. They are actually signing autographs and having their pictures taken with those in the crowd. Tigris get off next. The crowd is even louder. I didn't notice it before but she has a fan cub here. A whole group of girls are wearing cats ears, have whiskers painted on their face and are in leopard print outfits. Some even with tails.

Next is Fuchsia. She politely accepts her applause. But she is all business and she is making sure we are all on schedule for our luncheon with the Mayor.

Brutus escorts Lannie off the train. Although he wasn't my mentor he is very popular here. And Lannie is equally now.

An attendant helps me get up and escorts me down the stairs to the platform. I wade into the crowd trying to keep my balance. I look around for El and my Mother. I see El being brought to me. She throws her arms around me "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Where's my Mother I ask her."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for days."

Damn, this isn't good. I start to cry in El's arms. Something must be wrong. He's finally done it. Hurt her so bad she can't be here or even killed her. I start to sob uncontrollable.

El releases me a turns me around. I'm crying so much I can't see in front of me. But I recognize the voice. "Emma I'm here." My mother takes me in her arms. Oh she's seems okay. No bruises. Nothing.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Where's PaPa?"

"At work. He got promoted. He's Vice-Commandant of the academy. It's kept him very busy. He'll be at the luncheon this afternoon."

Wow. Promoted. I had forgotten about that. "When did he find out about the promotion?" I ask.

"The day you won."

This is too much to be just a coincidence. Was his promotion conditional on my winning? Why would it be? Why would they care who won? Thinking about it, why would the President make those comments to me about expecting great things from me? This is all too weird. I can't think about that now. I should be glad I'm home. My Mother is safe. I can move her and me into my new house. I'm out of school and of age. I can be free of my Father for the first time in my life.

My name is Emma Dever and I am the Victor of the Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing and sending me the PMs. I'm not sure what is up next for Emma in this universe. I might show how she became an assassin working for the Capitol or pair her with Katniss during Mockingjay again in an adventure.

If you've read my other stories you'll notice that Emma is in all of them. She's quite serious in the two FireGirl stories. Aftermath is the current one being written. But Emma has a sense of humor in the two funny, sexy Katniss stories. The Wedding and the current one We're Having a Baby.

Write me on your idea for the next Emma Dever story.

Thanks


End file.
